Cresent Moon
by MyxTourniquet
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella turns but not into a Vampire.... But a wolf for another pack. This is an Imprinting story. I have decided the pairing. I will change it when and only when it happens. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:: I own Nothing. They all belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

Summery: After Edward leaves Bella she becomes a shapeshifter. But she is not Quileute. She is from an older tribe from the east coast. After her transformation she meets up with the only other one from her clan. Angel Ingrao. They don't know about the other Quileute wolves and wht happens when they meet. Will Bella Imprint? Will Edward come back?

Chapter1: Surprise..

Bpov

**Strait out of new moon, Dont read if dont want to. Strait out of New Moon, Dont read if dont want to!!**

"Come for a walk with me" He said. This is bad,this is very bad. I thought. He didn' t wait for an awnser. He pulled me out after him. I followed unwillingily trying to get over the panic I felt. I wanted this after all. The chance to talk it out. We hadn't gone very far when he stoped. I could still see my house. Some walk.

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year—"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all?Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say _we_ —," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper—that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! InPhoenix , you promised that you would stay—"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

" _No_! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me—somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz—hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in rheir bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense.

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were _not_ human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.

"If… that's what you want."

He nodded once.

My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.

"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.

As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded helplessly.

His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself—for him."

I nodded again. "I will," I whispered.

He seemed to relax just a little.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking.

"Well"—he hesitated for a short second—"I won't forget. But _my_ kind… we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes.

He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything.

"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me—the words made no sound—but he seemed to understand.

He shook his head slowly, always watching my face.

"No. They're all gone. I staved behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital inPhoenix , last spring, as he showed me the X-rays. _You can see it's a clean break_ , his finger traced along the picture of my severed bone. _That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly_ .

I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

**End of New moon section End of New Moon section. Read on!!**

I couldnt go after him though. So i did exactly what I knew i shouldn't have I took off the other way. I ran and I ran until I couldn't run anymore. It hurt. My heart hurt, My head hurt. My muscles were numb. But I kept on running. Not stopping to breath. I ran and ran until I no longer could breath I stopped to take a breath. Tears falling from my eyes. Suddenly I felt mad. Madder then I ever had before. How could he leave me! After everythign we had been through. And Alice not even saying goodbye.. My body trembled. And suddenly boom. Heat corsed through me and I felt like I exploded. I looked down and saw paws. PAWS. What. I ran to a small pond faster then I have ever moved before. I looked into the water to see a grey and black wolf. My fur was a mix of Black, Grey and white. What was going on. Suddenly a voice in my head poped up

(Italics is the voice. Bold italics is Bella talking in her head. regular is talking out loud both)

_" Where are you" _

_**" Umm I am ot sure"**_

_" Ok I will find you just stay there ok"_

_**"Ok"**_

_"Whats your name"_

_**" Bella Swan. Yours?"**_

_" Angel Ingrao. Tell me Bella are any of your grandparents Natives from the east coast?"_

_**" I think my Grandma on my Dads side is from the Ashinibae tribe from over there. But you cant tell. Both me and my dad got his english dads looks"**_

_" Ok I will explain more when I get there."_

Suddenly a huge midnight black Wolf with white paws jumped out of the forest from the east side. It tilted its head and looked at me with big dark eyes.

_" Bella Swan right?" _

_**" Yea Angel Ingrao?"**_

The wolf infront of me nodded its head.

_" Lets get you into Human form. Um I have an extra outfit. I picked up when I felt you transform. Its my size so it might not fit. First you have to calm your self down."_

_**" How do I do that?" **_

_Stop thinking about whats making you angry and think about somthign that makes you happy"_

All the memories I had since I moved to Forks ran through my head. Meeting the Cullens. Seeing Jacob again, Date with Edward and then the heat left my body and I was sitting in the infront of a giant wolf, Naked. I covered my self up with my hands and blushed a deep red. She barked a laugh then she transformed into a human. She smirked and changed into black capris and a black tank. She tossed me a pair of blue jeans and a white T shirt. I put them on quickly.

" I will have to buy you some Tanks and shorts. Those will become a inconvinience for you to carry around when your in Wolf form." She said " That and being that you tempurature went up to like 108 it might get uncomfy on hot days. That and with all the muscle that will come why not show it off." She said smirking at me. Then i finally got a good look at her.

She was tall. like over 6 feet tall. She was musculer. But not in a body building kinda way. In a naturaly strong way. She was pale skinned like a vampire and had bright green eyes to go with her shoulder length black hair.

" Bella stop staring" She said smirking. I blushed and she laughed.

" Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you" She said shaking her head.

" Tell me whats going on." I said. She looked at me. Then nodded. She plopped down on the grass and patted a spot beside her. I walked over and sat down.

"The legend of our people is a little strange. Hundreds and hundreds of years ago our people the Ashinibae lived peacefully on the east coast by what is now the canadian border. We were never bothere until they came over sea's. They came before the humans. The Red Eyed ones." She said pauseing to let me take in what she had told me.

" Vampires" I said. She nodded.

" Yep anyway. Over here we didn't know before the Vampires came but there were witches. They were peacful until the Leech... Vampires came. You see witch blood taste better then human blood. I dont know why but it did. So the Vampires started killing them off and they got scared. There was a witches union around the same area our people were from. They decided to make protecters. The head witches came to our village and cast a spell. Everytime vampires were in the area the shosen children would become wolves. The gave us the speed and strength to protect them. That was when the first ones were born. They were the biggest. 18 of them. My ansestor was the head guy, leader of the pack. And the ones with his blood came first. Then yours. Your ansestors name was Sanoma Helgel who then married her Imprint Gerald Swan an Englishman." She said

" Um what happened to the witches" I asked

" The Voultri finished them off a long time ago" She said

" Ok and whats Imprinting" I asked. She had mentioned it.

" Well it like our soul mates kinda. The one person in the world you are ment to spend this hell of a life with. From what i heard it like you see them and Bam instint conecction. Everything disapears and you live for that one person. The person your to protect. Its one of the ups to what we are" She said. I nodded. I would never find my true love. My Edward didn't want me. He didn't love me anymore. I would wonder the world alone. A hole ripped through my chest. I hugged my knees to my chest.

" Bella are you ok" Angel asked staring at me. I shooke my head.

" He left me. He said he loved my but he lied. He never did. My soul mates gone" I said tears falling from my eyes. Angel put her arms around me. I leaned into her and cryed. She sang a song in a different languge. I didn't understand it but by the end of the song I was calmed down. I had stopped crying.

" Bella if he was your soulmate would he have left?" She asked quietly. Would he have.

" We will see. If I Imprint on him I will know" I said. She nodded.

" We should get you home. Bella it may be dangerous to be around your dad. Do you want to move in with me?" She said standing up then turning around and helping me stand up. I nodded.

" Lets go." I said.

" Time to try out your new speed and grace" She said. I raised an eyebrow. She smiled and pulled my along behind her. The speed was amazing. Like when I ran with him. We were there quickly and I didn't trip once. I just ran. I forgot my troubles as I ran beside my new sister. We may not be blood related but I felt we had a bond as if we were. We were family and I liked it. I could trust her. We stopped infront of my house. I wonder how charlie would take it. Well I was about to find out. We walked in to the house. Charlie wasn't there. I walked into the living room. The Tv was off. But Charlie should have been home by now.

" Isabella Marie Swan were have you been" Charlie said comming in from the front door covered in leaves.

" Char...Dad what happened to you" I asked.

" I was out looking for you. I mean you left a note and everything. You didn't come back so I went to find you. " He said handing me the note. Edwar had wroten it. I scrunched it up and started shaking again. Angel grabbed me and pulled me outside.

She pulled me into the forest and I burst into my wolf form. How dare he. He knew I wouldn't come back so he left a note for CHARLIE. He knew. That leech. Oops. Never thought I would call him that. Must be part of the wolf thing.

" BELLA.....BELLAAAA" I heard Charlie call. Angel handed me some of my clothes. I calmed myself down again and was back to human form before Charlie found us.

" Bella what is wrong with you" Charlie said. Touching me then he pulled his hand back.

"It cant be. The legends are true.. Your a werewolf" He said. I nodded. " And your one two arent you?" He said pointing at Angel. Who nodded.

" Cheif Swan I want Bella to move into my house just outside of town son no one gets hurt." She said " If you know the legend you know Bella needs to get away from people who can make her angry. We wont be far you can come when ever you want" She said. Charlie nodded

" Yes take her with you until its safe. Bella go pack and hurry" He said. I ran upstairs and packed. I packed fast.

" Ok lets go" I said running downstairs. Charlie hugged me.

" Bye Bella be careful and I love you." He said. I hugged him back. Then me and Angel left to her house. My new home. It was about 45 minutes away from everything/

Her house was like theirs without all the windows. Their was a pool in the backyard and stuff. We walked in the front door. The inside was like theirs too but it didn't hurt to be here. I liked it. Angel took me upstairs to my room. It was plain. The walls were white and the bed had light blues sheets and such. It was cozy.

" Bella I will be in my room, right across the hall if you need me." She said leaving me too myself. I cried silently to myself. I hated this. Now I had lost the love of my life and became a werewolf all at the same time. I wonder what would happen now

* * *

**A/N:: Ok This is my first wolf story. Bella is going to end up with a wolf. I don't know which one. But it wont be Jacob. Let me know what you think the pairing shoud be. Reveiw that means. and if you dont. I dunno i got nothing. reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing..**

* * *

.Chapter 2

Bpov.

I have been here for 2 weeks. And I have to say I liked living here. Angel taught me how to meditate to help lengthen my fuse so I could control my anger better. The environment itself was calm. But sometime I would find myself in WOLF form whenever I thought about the Cullens. It made me angry that they think I will just forget them. Yea right. And every time I would Angel would morph and we would go for a run. Angel wasn't just helping me with the transformation she was also my Best friend. WE spent a lot of time together. She was the one who cooked cleaned and bought me new clothes after I accidentally transformed or as I grew. And I mean I had quite a growth spurt

_Flashback_

_"Angel this bed is WAY to big. Not all of us are over 6 feet tall." I said. She laughed at that_

_" Trust me you are going to need that." She had said with a laugh. " I have to cook supper now wanna help" She said. I nodded and we went downstairs. I went to bed early because I was tired._

_The Next morning...._

_When I woke up early and walked over to the full length mirror in my room. I looked in the reflection and screamed._

_" What is it." Angel said running into the room. She was wearing shorts and a tank and her hair was a mess but not compared to me. I grew for me 5.4 to like 6 feet over night._

_" What the hell is going on." I said looking down at the floor that was even farther away then it was yesterday._

_" Oh yea. Well The growth thing is different. One day your 5.7 then bam over 6 feet tall. Same thing happened to me. She said then started laughing._

_" What?" I asked. My clothes were to short. _

_" You look stupid." She laughed. I looked down and started laughing too._

_End Flashback_

I chuckled to myself. I only grew to exactly 6 feet and Angel is still taller then me. After The growth in hunger was weird.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting and eating. Angel eats more in one meal then I do all day._

_" Angel. If you eat that much your going to get fat." I said. She looked up at me and smirked. _

_" We will see about that." She said. _

_Over the next few days I got hungrier and hungrier till I was eating as much as Angel and didn't even notice._

_End Flashback_

She was out shopping for more food now. Only when I was alone I got depressed usually I hide it well until we transformed but she never said anything about it. I was glad cause I didn't want to talk about it. I think I am going to go visit Charlie today. He must be hungry being that he can't cook. I grabbed my keys and hopped into my ancient truck after leaving a note for Angel. Then I drove over to my dads house.

I got there quickly and parked in my old spot. The cruiser wasn't there so I knew he was still at work. I grabbed the spare key and went inside. I decided to make him something to eat. I went into the freezer and grabbed some fish. I fried it up and added some fry's and vegitables. It was done just as he came home.

" Hey Dad" I said

" Oh hey Bells. Whats up." He said smiling as he came to sit down at the table

" Nothing just thought I'd come for a visit. Angel is out of town anyway." I said smiling. He smiled back and then started eating.

" Gee Bells I really missed your cooking." Charlie said smiling.

" Yea" I said. After that we ate in a comfortable silence.

" Charlie. I have to go now. I will see you soon." I said after doing up the dishes. Charlie surprised me by hugging me. I hugged back. He was cold. But not freezing like a vampire would be but normal cold.

" Miss you Bells come and visit soon." He said I smiled and then walked back out to my car. It was raining but what else is new.

As I drove down a street I saw two motor bikes sitting there on the curb. Hmm. I parked my truck and walked over to the door. I knocked and I boy I knew from Forks high came out. I couldn't remember his name but oh well.

" How much do you want for the bikes?" I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

" If u want them but they don't work and will cost a lot to fix." He said. Cost. Jacob. I wonder if Jacob could fix them...

" Its ok I got a mechanic friend who can fix them." I said. He shook his head

" Fine take um. I'll help u put those in the truck. They're heavy." He said. After putting them in the bed of my truck I drove home. Angel would be thrilled.

I drove as fats as my old truck would go back home. When I got there Angel was already there. I smiled and ran into the house.

" Hey Bella." She said as I came into the living room.

" Hey Angel. Do you think we could go down to the reserve tomorrow. I got these bike and maybe my friend Jacob could fix them up" I said. She smiled.

" Ok. I have wanted to check out the rez for awhile now. Can you keep you temper in control?" She said. I nodded

" Of course.." I said. And I could This I knew. Tomorrow we go to La push

* * *

**Ok I have not decided Bella pairing but I have decided Angel's alright well REVEIW please**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was like 10:30 when we went into La Push. Angel and me talked about nothing really. I could tell she was worried. This is the first time I have been out with people other then Angel and my Dad. I know she knows that it will be fine but still.

" Angel left here" I said pointing to the turn to Jakes house. She took the turn and parked my old truck in front of Jakes house. As soon as he heard the engine he came running out. I hopped out of the car and into Jakes arms. He was cold against my warm skin but I liked it.

" Hey Bella haven't seen you in awhile. Whats up?" He said. I smiled I missed Jake.

"Oh I want you to meet someone. Jake this is Angel Ingrao. Angel this in Jacob Black." Angel smiled

" Nice to meet you." She said sticking out her hand. He took it then flinched back.

" Are you two Ok you are burning up?" He said with a worried tone.

" Yea I feel fine." I said Angel nodded.

" Me too!" She said smiling.

" Alright." He said not believing us. But shrugged it off. " So what brings you out here?" He asked.

" Well I happened to get my hands on some bikes and they need to be repaired. Do you think you can fix them?" I asked pointing to the bikes in the back of my truck. He looked at them and nodded

" Probably lets take them around back to the garage." He said smiling. I nodded. He grabbed them out of the back. I pushed one and he pushed the other while Angel walked behind. Once we got to the garage. He got to work on the bikes. I sat in the bug and Angel outside by my feet. We mostly made small talk about our lives or him and Angel would talk about cars. Then we started talking about his friends at school.

" Yea I have a couple friends. Embry Call and Quil Ateara. But don't tease them about their names they'll gang up on you." He chuckled. Not long after that two voices came out of the bush.

" Jake" One called

" Yea Jake you out there?" The other said.

" Well speak of the devil." Jake mumbled. I heard their footsteps approach. The walked into the door smiling till they saw us. One was Tall and slender. Almost as tall as Jake. He had black hair that just falls onto his shoulders. The other was shorter then the other but more burly. He grinned at me. I smiled back then looked down at Angel who was just staring into space. I nudged her with my knee and she snapped out of it

" Oh Um Bella, Angel this is Embry and Quil. Guys this is my friend Bella Swan and her friend Angel Ingrao." He said pointing everyone out. I smiled and shook Quil's hand.

" Nice to meet you." He said with a flirty smile. I smiled back. Embry just stood back with his hands at his sides. I noticed Angel was looking out the door. She looked like she was having an internal battle. I would have to ask her about it later. The boys started talking about cars and stuff I didn't understand. But I knew Angel did why didn't she add in. She just looked outside. I was starting to worry. What could be wrong with her until Embry and Quil walked in....... Oh My God did she imprint on one of Jake's friends. She had a lot of explaining to do. That was when I sniffed the hair. Another Wolf. Where their more wolves around here.

" Hey Bella I'm sorry you must be bored." Jake said looking up at me. I shrugged.

" Nah I'm having fun listening but we have to go right Angel?" I said nudging her with me knee again. She looked up then nodded

" Yep. But Bella will stop by tomorrow." She said I looked down at her.

" Yes I will after school." I said smiling. I had been getting my work sent to me from school. He smiled and nodded.

" Sure sure see you then Bells." He said as we were walking out the door.

" Bye Jake. See ya round Embry, Quil." I said. Angel just nodded then we left. But before we got out of earshot we heard Jake threaten them. Something about ripping them to pieces if the decided to stop by. I looked at Angel and started laughing with her. I hadn't laughed like that in Forever.

We ran to my truck and hopped in before speeding off down the road. I was driving but I could see she was distracted.

" Angel, What happened back their one minute you were fine then you looked like you were fighting something? Did you Imprint??" I asked. She looked at me then smiled.

" Only a little...." She said pausing. I pulled the truck into the driveway and turned to look at her.

" Ok Who?" I said turning to face her

" Embry Call." She said looking back out the window. I smiled.

" How do you know?" I said.

" Its like nothing I have ever felt. It was like I saw him then my whole world shifted. It's like he is my new reason to live and I feel the need to protect him. And I need to be around him. I miss him already...." She said. I looked amazed wow. It sounded so special and I may never get to feel that...

" Are you going to tell him about everything." I asked. She shook her head. " Why not?"

" Because I can protect him better from afar." She said. I was confused.

" But wouldn't it be easier close to him." She shook her head again.

" No. I can protect him better from me if I am far away." Was all she said before getting out of the truck. Oh she is afraid of loosing control around him. Oh well I will try to talk her out of it later.

" Hey Angel did you smell the wolf around there." I said flopping down on the couch beside her.

" Mhmm. There is probably another pack around here we will run into them soon enough." She said

" OK well I am beat I am going up to bed." I said. She nodded.

" I am going to go for a run." She said before walking out the door. But we both knew she was off to watch Embry

* * *

**A/N I bet you thought that Angel was gonna Imprint on Jake. Nope as soon as I decided on Bella's pairing I knew Angels... But I have plans for Jake :) Any way reveiw.... **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 4

" Bella get up or you're gonna be late!" Angel called jumping on my bed. I groaned. Why did I decide to go back to school. I know my temper had gone down but this whole getting up early was not working for me.

" I'm sick." I said trying to lie. Angel just laughed

" Good try we don't get sick" She said. I groaned. But in the end got up and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I let the water run over my skin. Until Angel turned on the water and froze me out. I dried off and decided on a simple pair of dark wash Capri's and a red tank with a black hoodie. I walked downstairs to breakfast. She made eggs and bacon. Simple but a whole lot of it. Just us two wolfs ate as much as you're average family. I wonder how big the La push pack was. I knew they were there and that they had more members then us.

" Bella. You going to La Push to hang with Jake today?: Angel asked

" Yep He is almost done the bikes." I said. Today was supposedly the last day and they would be done for tomorrow. " You gonna check on Embry?" I asked she looked down.

" Nope. If he needs me I will know." She said Going back to eating. I raised on eyebrow. She had made a habit of checking up on him. Does she know something I don't?

" Alright. Well I'm off talk to you later." I said before leaving

" Have a good day Bella." She said as a walked out the door. It was my first day back and I was taking Angels car. What kind of car does Angel have? Well it was a black 68 camaro. It was a nice car. Jake would love it. I hoped in and started the engine. I waited for the roar of the engine and smiled when I got that purr Angel's engine made.

" Crash and I will kill you!" I heard her call as I drove down the driveway. I laughed. She probably would. She loved this car more then me. Now that I think about it that's insulting. I growled to myself. We would have to talk more about this later. Then I started thinking about how much Angel changed since that night.

She was a lot quieter. She would stare into space more. She seemed like she was always worried. She looked pained. Is that what happened when we imprinted. Did we change like that when we imprinted.. Agitated. She never said anything but I knew she was constantly worried about him.

Then I pulled into the parking lot. I pulled into the Cullen's old spot. I was early so I just sat in my truck. I turned on the CD player and it started playing Without You by Hinder. It was then I realized. I hadn't thought about Edward till now. Its been a long time like 4 months. It didn't hurt like it was supposed to.

Just then someone knocked on my window. I looked over to see none other then Mike Newton.

" Oh Hey Mike." I said opening the door.

" Hey Bella. How are you feeling?" He said. Oh yea he still thought I was sick.

" Just fine." I said smiling. " Thanks for the concern." I said before starting to head toward the front of the school.

" Hey Bella. Do you want to go to dinner or something. We could hang out at my place then I could take you out what do you say? To celebrate you coming back." He said smiling. OK he just asked me out on my first day back. I felt my self get angry but quickly pushed it back down.

" Mike I have plans tonight." I said after I calmed down. He looked at me surprised. What did he think he was my second choice if I ever broke up with Edward?

" With who?" He asked jealousy lacing his voice. I felt the anger again but pushed it down.

" Jacob Black from La Push." I said. He glared at me.

" I have to get to class. Good to see you Bella." He said before stalking off. I laughed to myself. I wonder how many times I have to turn him down before he gets it? Oh well.

" Oh My God. Bella swan is that you!" Jessica said popping up beside me. I rolled my eyes.

" Hey Jessica." I said. She linked arms with me. I knew it. She is going to ask for the dirt on mine and Edward break up. Stupid vulture.

" I heard Edward broke up with you tough break." She said not sounding very sympathetic. " But I told you so!" She said. I started shaking. " So tell me did he like get you pregnant or something?" She said and that was it.

" NO Edward and me never did that so no I am NOT pregnant. It was a mutual break up so NO you did not tell me. And there is your gossip go mess with it a little." I said before walking off. How dare she. I never did anything to her. I ran quickly to the bathroom. Made sure it was empty then locked the door. I grabbed my cell and called Angel. She had a job interview but right now she should be on her way there. It rang 2 before she picked up.

" Hello?" She said.

" Angel! I can't do this! Classes haven't even started yet and I want to burst into a giant wolf!" I said. OK I admit I was freaking out. But only because they would freak out and it would be all over the news and yea Not good.

" Bella, Bella, Bella. Calm down you will be fine. You just have to keep happy thoughts in your head. If you need to you can call me. But you have to finish school and you know it!" She said calmly. Ugh.

" Ok. I will try. I'll call if I need you" I said.

" Alright. Good luck Bella" She said then she hung up. Alright I can do this. I can do this.

" Hey Open up in there!" Someone yelled. OK I hope I can do this.

After school...

Ok I did it. Thank god. I grabbed my things and quickly went to my car. I hopped in and was out of there faster then anyone else. I was so glad that was over and now I got to go hang out with Jake. That in itself brightened my day. I drove down the highway at the speed limit until I got to La Push. I pulled up in front of the black house and was out of the car before Jake even came out.

" Hey Bells." He said jogging over to give me a hug.

" Hey Jake. God growth spurt." I said laughing. He was almost taller then Angel now.

" Yea!" He laughed. " I swear I am not on steroids." He joked. I laughed this time.

" Hey Jake. What do you think of the car?" I said gesturing behind me. He looked and the his jaw dropped.

" Wow. Where did you bye that in such good condition?" He said

" Angel fixed it up in her free time. Or so she says." I said shrugging.

" Oh wow." He said

" Hey Jake are the bikes done yet?" I said. He smiled at that.

" Yep. Wanna take them out?" I smiled. We had given Jake one. Since he wouldn't let us pay him.

" God yes lets go" I said smiling. He smiled at me then we headed down to shed he kept them in. By the time we pushed them back I heard my truck pull up.

" Angel!" I said pushing my bike towards her.

" Hey Bella. Thought the truck might be easier to transport the bikes in." She said hopping out of the truck and handing Jake the keys. " Hand them over Bella." She said holding out her hand. I sighed but put the keys in her hands.

" Thank you. I will meet you back at home OK I have errands to run in Seattle and this car will move faster. Ill grab pizza on my way home. Have fun!" She said before hopping in the car and heading to the highway.

" Oh well I guess I have to drive my car." I sighed. Then I helped Jake load them into the truck.

" Hey Jake. How are Embry and Quil doing I haven't seen them in awhile." I said making small talk.

" Quil is fine." He said gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter.

" Jake. What happened to Embry?" I asked. Did something bad happen to him? Does Angel know? Is that what she means when she said ' If He needs me I will know?

" I am sure Embry is fine. He started hanging out with Sam and the rest of the La Push gang" He said gripping the steering wheel tighter.

" Oh.." I said. Well at least he is still alive.

" I have been friends with Embry forever and he ditches me now. I just don't understand" he said. With that the rest of the ride was silent. We got out and he explained how to work the bike and after a few crashes I got the hang of it. After a while w went down to the beach.

We walked up and down the beach when the other pack reached my nose. I looked over and their were four large boys. One of them happened to be Embry Call. They where werewolves to.

" Hey Jake I better head home kay." I said as I started back to the house.

" Okay." He said

" See you tomorrow. Remember its Homework time so be ready." I said getting into my truck. He nodded. With that I smiled then drove away.. I had to tell Angel. I think her imprint is a werewolf.

I got there and sure enough her Camaro was parked in the driveway. I turned off my car and ran into the house.

" Angel!" I called.

" I'm in my room Bella." She called from upstairs. I ran up the stair and into her room.

" Hi Bella. Why are you in such a rush to see me?" She said looking up from her laptop and balancing on her elbows

" Angel. I think either A) is a werewolf or B0 he is hanging out with the pack for the hell of it." I said she cocked an eyebrow.

" Bella, I know Embry's a werewolf. I felt it when he changed. I ran into the woods and I saw him in his wolf form." She said

" Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked a little annoyed

" You're smart, you would have figured it out. Wanna go for a run?" She said. I nodded

" Lets go." I said. She smiled and we ran out side stripped and turned into a couple of giant wolves and ran into the forest. We ran and ran until I smelled it. It was sticky sweet and burned my nose. A vampire. I followed my instinct and ran after it.

" _Bella be careful. The Cullen's have a treaty with the La push pack you can't kill the Cullen's"_ Angel said in an Alpha voice.

" _**Fine." **_

" _Even if you could you would only hurt yourself anyway"_ I growled at that. Though I knew she was right. I still loved them.

" _I know"_

With that we kept running. Until we hit the meadow me and Edward used to come. I felt a pang in my heart as I stood here. Across the field stood the Vampire. I didn't know this Vampire. She was about 5.5 and had long blonde hair. She stank but when she turned around she had bright red eyes. She started looking back and forth then bolted. Before we had a chance to run three other wolves went after her.

One was gray with dark spots on his back. He was on the left the closest to us the one in the middle was a dark gray and the last one was brown and the swift one. Then in the middle was a extremely large one. His fur was midnight black and he looked at us then trotted over. I couldn't hear his thoughts though. I looked over at Angel who nodded her head and barked. The other one nodded then Angel turned around and started to head back to the house. I looked around then followed her.

" _**Angel who was that?"**_

" _Sam Uley. We just met the La Push pack. We are going to go to the Alpha's house to meet with the pack." _

" _**Wait if that was the pack does that mean...."**_

" _Yes Bella he was there"_

" _**Oh" **_With that we morphed into our human selves behind our house.

" Are we going?" I asked changing into my out fit of Jeans and a white tank.

" Of course. There are two packs in the same area. We should at least get to know there names." She said pulling on her red tank. " I'll drive."

" Ok" I said getting in the car. She grabbed the keys and sped off down the road.

" Angel. How do you know all this?" I asked " I mean I couldn't hear his thoughts."

" But I can. I think its an Alpha thing who knows." She said turning into a driveway. She pulled up to a nice sized house. She got out and walked to the door. She knocked and a girl opened the door behind the screen. She was pretty. Or was but one half of her face looked like it was attacked by a bear.... Or werewolf.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked

" Actually I think you can. Would you happen to be Emily Young?" Angel asked smiling.

" Why yes and how can I help you." She said.

" Sam told us to meet him here. We live out by Forks. You can say we are another pack." She said.

Did she just tell a complete stranger about us.

" Oh. Sam mentioned something about another pack. Come on in!" She said gesturing us in. Angel stepped in first and I followed. Their house seemed a like it would be cramped with a whole pack of wolves in here.

" I'm just baking. Help your self" Emily said. Pointing to a plate of what looked like blueberry muffins. Angel walked over grabbed a couple tossed one to me and sat down on the floor I walked over and leaned against the wall beside her.

" These are really good." Angel comment after awhile. Emily smiled.

" Thanks. So you're both wolves huh oh I am sorry I forgot. What are your names."

" I am Angel Ingrao"

" I am Bella Swan" I added

" Oh chief Swans daughter. I heard you were sick. Makes sense now." She said. I nodded. Just then we heard laughing coming from the outside of the house.

" Oh they're home." Emily said but kept cooking. We heard the door open and footsteps. I looked at the door and saw the boys from the beach. The oldest looking one walked right over and kissed Emily. I looked away. It looked like a private moment. I looked over at the door to see the rest of this pack.

" Sam you have guests." Emily said nodding toward us. He looked over and gave a half smile.

" So you must be the pack from Forks huh." He said. Angel nodded but didn't move to get up.

" So I'm guessing you're Sam then huh." She said. He nodded.

" Alright supper's ready talk more later." Emily said putting a pan off eggs on the table and bacon out of the oven. Everyone bustled to sit down at the crowded table and started eating. Emily brought us the muffins. Angel took the plate and tossed my one. I ate it not realizing how hungry I was. I grabbed another and ate this one a little more slowly. I wonder if that's how we looked when we ate. Hmm.

" Alright. Lets move to the living room then." Emily said. " We will leave the boys to their food." She said pulling Angel to her feet. All the boys looked over to see who Emily was talking to as if they didn't know we were there. I looked at the table. I as well as Emily noticed tat as soon as Embry saw Angel he stopped eating and stared . I looked over to Angel to see that she had a calm face on. Did she not notice? She probably did.

We followed Emily into the living room. It was fairly neat. We sat on one of the large couches and Emily turned on some romance movie called Moulin Rouge!. It I grabbed the case and read the back. Seemed like an OK movie.

" The boys eat then talk about stuff to do with the rez after so we have a while" Emily said pushing play. The movie started and I was entranced. By the end I was in tears. Now why would they do that.

Oh you can be together happily now! Haha just kidding lets kill one of you off. Emily too was crying. Angel put her arm around her to calm her down. I put my head on her shoulder to calm myself down.

" Why do you keep watching that movie if it makes you cry?" Sam said walking in.

" I dunno." Emily muttered. I decided to lay down. I put my head on Angels lap and looked at the ceiling. Sam took the chair leaving the other three boys to squish onto the love seat.

" Ah can't you guys move to the love seat!" Paul said pointing at us.

" Shut up Paul." Emily said turning to put her legs over the arm of the chair and lean on Angel.

" Well unless you want to be a oversized pillow I would stay over there." Angel said crossing her ankles and leaning back.. Paul mumbled something then sat down beside Jared I think. Jake told me about them awhile ago. Being I know the others I will guess that Jared. Embry sat on the far end looking at the door. He seemed confused maybe nervous.

" Lets do some introductions. I am Sam Uley. That's Embry, Jared and Paul and you have already met Emily obviously." He said Angel nodded.

" So it seems. I am Angel and this is Bella." She said simply smirking. Since you guys are here we will keep on eye out on the other side of the border. Otherwise I'm sure you can handle it but we have to get going. Someone has school tomorrow." She said poking me. I groaned. I so didn't want to go to school but got up anyway. " Here is my address, house number and cell call if you need me" She said handing Emily a piece of paper before very gently moving and laying her down.

" Ok. I will." Emily said. Angel smirked.

" It was nice meeting you all. Maybe I'll stop bye tomorrow. I don't have a job right now and could use something to do. Is that OK Emily?" She asked standing up.

" Please do!" She said.

" See you then. Oh and Embry did you want to talk before I go." She said not facing him. He looked over at us.

" About what?" Paul asked confused. I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

" If you have a minute." He said. Angel smirked. She would always have a minute.

" Sure lets take a walk Bella take my car and go home. Remember if you crash it I will kill you." She said smiling before heading out the door. Embry didn't hesitate to follow.

" Whats up with those two?" Paul asked.

" Imprinting. Well see you around." I said before walking out the door. We would talk more tomorrow.

Angel didn't get home till late. As soon as she did I started asking questions but she claimed to be tired and went upstairs to bed. I rolled my eyes but followed. I wonder what will happen next.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. The more reveiws the faster I will update!! Reveiw **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 5

_I was running through the woods in human form. Suddenly I was surrounded by vampires with red eyes. Among them the Cullen's. I tried transform but I couldn't Edward growled then launched himself at me then............_

I shot upright in bed screaming. Angel ran into the room just as I started crying.

" Bella. What's the matter?" She said coming to the bed and wrapping her arms around me and pulling me to her chest. I couldn't speak I just cried. She ran her hands through my hair and sang the same song she sang on the first day we met.

" Angel. What is that song?" I asked after I could talk again.

" It called Itsumo Soba Ni. It's a Japanese song I learned awhile back. It's from Ouran Highschool Host club. It's an Anime I like." She said.

" Oh" I sniffled.

" Want to talk about it?" She said. I shook my head.

" No but there is no point in me going back to sleep now" I said getting up. It was like 6:30 am.

" I guess not huh. I'll go start breakfast. How about we go out since we got extra time." She said smiling. I nodded

" Sure. Hey your unemployed where are we getting all this money?" I said remembering her whole unemployment thing.

" Oh when my parents died they left me a small fortune." She said.

" I didn't know your parents were dead." I said turning to face her.

" Oh well I don't like to think about it." She said shrugging it off. " I'll meet you downstairs in 15. If your not down there I will freeze you out of the shower and leave. So hurry." She added before walking out the door and down the hall. I knew she was serious so I hurried to get shower and get dressed. By the time I was done I had 2 minutes to spare. I ran down the stairs and made it just in time.

" Good timing lets go." She said walking out the door. I followed. The ride there was silent. I didn't know what to say. I just found out her parents died. It's a lot to handle. We stopped at this old cafe on the highway 5 minutes from forks. It wasn't very big but it had booths along the sides and table in the middle it was very nice.

" How many?" A male waiter asked clearly checking Angel out then put on a flirty smile.

" Two." She said simply. He smiled bigger then lead us to a table in the back. Angel sat down without word. This is kind of like my first date with Edward except the date part of course but flirty host and let me guess. A flirty waiter. Yep He walked over like he was all that with our menu's. He was kinda cute I guess. He was fairly tall. He had crisp black hair and an olive complexion. His skin tone looked good under his black uniform. Usually a girl would swoon at a guy like this. He wasn't old or anything maybe 20 or so but I felt nothing for this man.

" Good morning My name is Steven and I will be your waiter this morning. Can I get you guys something to drink?" He said smiling. Angel looked up and smiled.

" I'll just take an Iced tea." She said

" Um Orange Juice." I said. He smiled again then walked away. To get our drinks.

" Angel. Do you think he is attractive?" I asked trying to start small talk.

" Hmm. Oh not really. Actually I didn't even notice. Ever since I saw Embry guys don't have faces to me. It's like there is no chance of being attracted to someone else." She said looking into her menu.

" Weird." I said. Really no faces. Scary.

" Angel. I want to know how it happened." I said suddenly. She looked over he menu. And cocked a eyebrow.

" Hello are you ready to order?" Steven said interrupting our conversation.

" Yea I'll take just some Belgium waffles and two eggs over easy." She said passing his menu to her.

" Um I'll take the same thing." I said. I forgot to look at the menu.

"Alright and If I can do Anything for you just let me know." He said the last part in a way that made me think Anything had nothing to do with food or drink at this cafe. This really like that time with Edward. It almost hurt. Almost.

" Now what did you want to know?" She said completely calm. She could be angry. I mean she has a boyfriend now. I think.

" I'll give you a choice you can either tell me about how you parents died or what happened last night with Embry." I said.

" Alright umm OK I'll tell you how my parents died. It was the year I turned 18. They were on their way home from a new years party with some friends. I wasn't home at the time so I had no idea. As they were driving they were hit by a drunk driver. My dad died on impact and my mom died later of her injuries. Really it's no big it's been a year now. It was back when we lived in Boston. After that I moved here to live with my grandma. When I found out the drunk driver was a friend of mine on his way home I transformed for the first time. My grandma later died of a heart attack and I was left alone." She said.

" Oh" Was all I said

" Here is your food enjoy" Steven said leaving our food and turning to walk away. Before he left he winked at Angel but she was engrossed in a meal.

" Angel really how can you ignore his flirting. It's shameless." I said taking a bite of eggs

" Easy I don't care. Even if I could see him as a man and not just another person it would mean nothing. I would have found him eventually" She said simply.

" You surprise me you know that." I said. She smirked

" I know." We quickly ate and then asked for the bill and payed.

" Hey Bella. I got a phone number!" She said waving it in front of my face with fake happiness in her voice. " Now we can get married and have beautiful children together. **Sigh" **She said jokingly. I laughed with er as we got in the car.

" I'll give you a ride to school OK." She said

" OK now will you tell me about last night with Embry?" I said.

" We just talked Bella. About Imprinting and about how I didn't tell him at the beginning and why? We decided to take it slow and stuff." She said shrugging.

" Do you feel better now that he knows?" I asked. She nodded.

" Mhmm. Well here we are I'll pick you up after school see you then." She said I got out of the car and then watched her leave.

" Who was that?" Mike said walking up behind me.

" Oh Um that's a friend of mine from Phoenix that's visiting." I said making up a quick lie.

" Oh you know what where were thinking of hitting a movie. As a group you know probably me and Jessica and Angela and Ben and Lauren and Tyler um and if you want you and your friend can come" He said scratching the back of his head.

" I'll ask. When?" I said

" Oh tomorrow night. Is that OK.?" He said. I nodded.

" Sure. I'll ask her later then I'll tell you." I said " But I have to get to class." I said walking toward my first class of the day.

After school......

I walked outside just like normal. I looked for Angel's car and sure enough there it was in the Cullen's old parking spot. I could here the music from the front door of the school.

I saw her get out of the car and lean against it. She must have got tired of sitting.

" Hey Angel how long you been here." I asked walking up to her.

" Oh not long. Ready to go." She said.

" Hey Bella is this your friend from Phoenix?" Mike said walking toward us.

" Yes. Angel this is Mike and vise versa." I said.

" Oh yea so are we good for tomorrow night?" He said. I looked at Angel and she cocked an eyebrow.

" Oh um do you want to go to the movies with some of my friends tomorrow night?" I asked.

" Sure. We will meet you there. What time and where?" She said.

" Port Angeles around 7 pm well it was nice to meet you." He said before walking away.

" How many friends are going to be there Bella." She asked after he walked away and as we got in the car.

" Um 6 not including us." I said

" Don't you have plans with Jake?" She asked. Shit. I did.

" Yes. I'll just invite him to come with us." I said

" Whatever" She said.

" Are we going to La Push?" I asked.

" Yea. You hang with Jake today and I told Emily I would come back after I picked you up." She said simply.

" Alright." I said.

" I'm going to go hang at the beach so lets meet there at 6ish." She said pulling up in front of the Black house and l got out.

" Maybe I'll stop by and visit later" I said getting out.

" Alright. You know were to find me." She said before taking off again.

" Hey Bells. Wanna take the bikes out" He said pulling me into a hug.

" Alright. Oh and before I forget do you want to go to the movies with me and some friends Tomorrow night.?" I asked

" Um sure." He said. I giggled.

" I just don't want to be left alone with them. You and Angel will keep me sane." I said We both laughed then took the bikes out. I was defiantly getting better at this.

" Hey Jake. I'm suppose to go meet Ang at the beach." I said looking at the time it was almost 4:30 but why not sit at the beach for a bit.

" Okay mind if I join you?" he said smiling brightly.

" I guess. But she is probably hanging out Emily young and them" I said simply. I noticed his hand tighten on the wheel. " Jake are you OK." I asked

" Yea. I'm fine. It's just...... I hate them Bella. I hate that they are so precious to the community and that they took Embry from me." He said.

" Jake..... Lets just say it isn't as simple as all that but one day maybe you will understand." I said looking out the window.

" If you say so Bells." He said. It wasn't long after that he was pulling up beside Angel's car. I hopped and and said good bye. He had decide to skip it this time but maybe next time and I couldn't blame him. If I was him I would avoid them too. I walked onto the beach and they weren't hard to find.

Jared and Paul were tossing a football back and forth and Angel,Embry,Emily and Sam were all sitting on a blanket laughing about something or other.

" Hey Ang." I said plopping down beside her.

" Hey Bell, How was your time with Jake." She asked. Embry tensed up there. Angel put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Which worked by the way. Since he relaxed immediately.

" Great. He is doing OK but his Anger seems to flare up more now." I said that caught Sam's attention

" You didn't tell him about us did you?" He asked. Ok that was offending.

" Of course not. He'll find out soon enough anyway right?" I said. Sam just nodded before turning back to the game of catch.

" I just hope he'll take it OK." I said gently to no one in particular.

" Well it's bound to be better then how you did." Angel said. I punched her in the arm

" Shut up that was a very emotional time. HE just left me in the woods." I said. She sighed.

" Mhmmm. You were totally freaking out. You would have if Edward stayed forever." She said

" Yea you probably freaked out." I said.

" Even If I did there is no proof of that so I am going to tell you the truth and say Nope I didn't." She said very calmly

" Oh and how did you manage that." I said cocking an eyebrow

" I was told what I was going to be at a young age. My Dad was one. He didn't quite until he showed me what we were. I knew I was going to turn when 5" She said holding up her fingers to show off.

" Your dad morphed in front of you?" I said. This story had the attention of everyone. Even the two playing catch had stopped to listen.

" Sure. Some tradition thing. Most people stopped that along time ago but not my family." She answered before laying down to look at the sky. " Yours probably would have to if he had changed in the first place." She said a little later on.

" I never thought about my Dad as a giant wolf. Why didn't he change you think?" I asked.

" I think it's because he ignored us. He knew the stories but obviously didn't believe in them and moved away from where it all started. I only changed because I was here and so were the Cullen's." She said " We should get going now."

" Probably." I said getting up.

" Well see you guys around." She said getting up. Her and Embry shared a look then we left. After we got onto the highway I said.

" Angel your kidding your own father morphed in front of his 5 year old daughter and wife?" I said still in disbelief at her story.

" Yea. Bella when it comes to the whole wolf thing I won't lie to you. Don't be an idiot." She said simply. Missing by Evanescence came on the speakers. I heard her sigh as the song played on.

" Whats wrong?" I said. She looked sad all of a sudden.

" My parents resented me did I tell you that." She said after a minute. I looked even more shocked.

" What.....?" I asked looking at her.

" Back in our society it was a curse to be what we are. So knowing what I was going to be the all but locked me up in the basement. I never really got out with other people till I ran away and then they only wanted me back because they were scared I would explode and the secret would be ruined. That is why I was partying that night. I was mad cause I was suppose to stay home. And I went out to party with friends I made when they died. Even though they didn't love me I would still die for them in the end" She said never once taking her eyes off the road.

" I didn't know..." I said then silence filled the car. I didn't know what to say. I looked over at her. She had always taken care of me. When I was angry I called her. If I had a nightmare she came in to make sure I went back to sleep or got up for school calm. She never once showed any of her pain. Even though she went through so much to get here.

" Stop worrying about me. I am fine." She said.

" Who said I was worrying." I said

" Well you went away for awhile after I told you and two we have been sitting here for ten minutes." She said chuckling. I looked around and sure enough we were parked in front of our house

" I just don't understand how you can look after me emotionally when your so damaged there." I said bluntly

" Well I guess it one of those Alpha things. It's my job. Besides. Your not very good in that area either." She said " And your wounds are fresher then mine. Treat a wound when its new or it could get infected" She said simply

" Oh.." I said

" Come on lets go eat then off to bed. I had a feeling that something big will happen tomorrow

* * *

**A/N okay here it is. Reveiw**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 6

" Bella hurry up! We still have to pick up Jake." Angel called from the bottom of the stairs. I looked at the clock and sure enough if we didn't leave soon then we would be late. I quickly grabbed a brown hoodie. I ran down the stairs and out the door and climbed into the car beside Angel then we started off toward La Push.

With the way she drove we took the 25 minute drive in 10. Driving like that would have scared me before but I liked it now. It was fun. When we got to Jake's place he was standing at the door. He was simply wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of cut off shorts. He jogged over to the car. I hopped out and switched to the back seat. He was taller then me and Angel now. He was like 6.7 and Angel was only 6.2.

" Hey Jake." I said leaning forward and putting my head on his shoulder.

" Hey Bellz. So what movie are we seeing anyway?" He asked.

" Some crappy action movie." I said leaning back. " Or so I have heard."

" Oh that one. Oh well." He laughed. Of course with Angels driving we made it in time. I got out and saw Mike head our way.

" Hey Mike. Where is everyone?" I asked

" Well..... Lauren found out you were coming. So her Jessica and Tyler are studying and Ben is sick and Angela is staying with him." Mike said looking away.

" Oh......" I said as it went into an awkward silence.

" Well lets go then." Jake said walking toward the theater. I looked at Angel who shrugged and followed. I sighed and walked beside Mike behind Jake and Angel who by the sounds of it were talking about cars.

" Hey are they like together or something." Mike asked. I almost laughed.

" Umm... No. I don't think so. Actually Angel has a boyfriend in La Push." I said smirking.

" OH really...." He said his face falling. Oh Mike you don't like Angel like god this guy is leading himself to heartbreak.

We walked into the theater and bought the tickets as well as snacks. Then we got seated. Some how I ended up in between Mike and Jake. Angel just happened to take the isle seat by Jake. I cursed her in my head for it.

The movie started and in the credits someone blew up. Oh god this is gonna be a boring movie. I sat back and instead of watching thought. I had to keep my arm crossed because both Jake AND Mikes were just waiting for me to put my hand down so they could hold it. But neither of them were my Imprint so no.

I looked over at Angel as saw she was just as bored as I was. Jake was too. Mike just looked sick. Like he was going to puke. In the middle of the movie. Mike got up and bolted out of the theater. I slowly got up and followed along with Jake and Angel.

" I'll go check the bathroom" Jake said walking toward the boy's room. I walked over and sat down on one of the benches. I sat down and waited.

" Yea.... You can drive Jake home and I will take Mike in his car and then run home K?" Angel said sitting beside me on the bench.

" Sure." I said.

" Yea it looks like he doesn't want his lungs anymore." Jake said coming out of the men's room and walking over to us.

" I am sure he will be fine. I am going to go get a bucket of popcorn so that if he does hurl then at least it will be in the bucket." Angel said before turning around and walking toward the concession.

We sat there in silence. Suddenly Jake grabbed my hand. It wasn't like we had never held hands before but his temperature went up. He was burning up.

" Jake are you feeling OK?" I asked.

" Yep I feel fine!" He said smiling. Hmm tonight must be the night then huh.

" Alright lets go then. I don't want you to get sick." I said standing up.

" Ang. I am taking Jake home now." I called. If he got mad that could be a problem. She would now what I meant.

" Alright. I will call when I need you to pick me up" She said for Jake's purpose.

" Ok." I said before walking out of the theater with Jake. I soon dropped him off and then I was home and waiting. Waiting for Angel to get home and Waiting for Jake to turn. I knew it was going to be to tonight I just didn't know when.

" Bella.. Has anything happened?" Angel said walking in. I shook my head. We were supposed to wait for Embry to call before we went out tonight. I believe it was because Embry didn't want Angel to be around a Newborn werewolf until they calmed him down and of course she said alright as long as he Called so I wouldn't have to worry.

" Sam and them turned. I heard them as I ran through the tree's so it will be soon." She said flopping down on the couch beside me.

" Ang did you have a feeling that something big was going to happen today?" I asked she looked at me and raised an eyebrow

" No......." She said trailing off. Then why did I? I was about to ask another question when the phone rang. Angel got up and answered it.

" Hello?" She said. Then she nodded. " Alright. Yep. You too. K bye."

" Bella Jake has calmed down and he wants to meet us at First beach." She said grabbing her keys. I was up fast and out the door. Before I knew it I was looking out the window on the highway. I have to admit I was worried about Jake. But there was something else going to happen tonight. But I couldn't figure out what. And I think that Angel knows exactly whats going to happen. But she won't tell me.

The ride there seemed longer then usual but I don't believe it was. But soon enough we pulled up to First beach. The pack wasn't there yet so we walked to the same place I had met Jake after I just moved to Forks.

We sat down and I looked toward the beach when I saw him. It was so fast that anyone would have missed it. I felt like everything that I had holding me let go and I was floating. Then it was like cables banding me to this boy I had never met. I couldn't help but stare. He was walking on the beach with an older girl.

" Hey Bella, They are gonna be her soon so you might want to stop staring." Angel said chuckling.

" Huh.... Oh right." I said.

" I know it is hard but it is OK." She said

" Who is that?" I said.

" Well that would be Seth and Leah Clearwater." She said looking toward them.

" How did you know that?" I asked.

" Seth is supposed to turn to. They don't know about Leah though." She said.

" Oh!" I said.

" Are you going to wait for awhile before you tell him?" She asked. I remembered how I had thought that Angel keeping the Imprint from Embry was dumb. Why not just tell him? But now I get it. What If I did hurt him? We all saw Emily.

" Yea. And you were right it is too dangerous." I said.

" Well you can keep an eye on him. Just don't let him see you in wolf form that's all." She said smirking. " They're here." I looked over to the left and sure enough there they were. Not all of them though. Just Sam, Embry and Jake. I smiled warmly as Jake walked over and sat beside me. Sam stayed standing and Embry walked over and sat on the ground and leaned against Angel's legs.

" Hey Jake how you feeling?" I asked. He looked at me then half smiled.

" Alright I guess." He said before looking back down. I smiled.

" It gets easier." I said.

" Jake you know all the old legends. Do I need to re tell them to you?" Sam said. Jake shook his head.

" No. I remember them. But Bella isn't from our pack right?" Jake said looking at me.

" That is correct. Both Bella and Angel are from a neighboring pack. We were brought together under certain conditions." He said nodding his head toward Angel and Embry who just sat there quietly.

" What is up with that anyway? I mean You guys only met once." Jake said. Sam looked over at them.

" Um well Jake that is all it took. Angel was already a wolf when we met and she imprinted on me then." he said looking away. Angel just shrugged.

" That is how it works." She added

" Oh.." Jake said.

" It's getting late we should probably head in. We will have a pack meeting tomorrow night up on the cliff. Girls you are welcome to join us." Sam said. Angel nodded.

" Yea I will be there." Angel said before looking at me.

" I Have something to do." I said . Jake looked at me and raised an eyebrow Angel just smiled.

" Alright lets go. See you guys tomorrow!" She said getting up. I followed and waved. After we were on the highway I looked over at Angel.

" Is this how it is supposed to feel. Is it supposed to hurt this much." I said realizing the whole in my chest all of a sudden.

" Mhmm. I'm not gonna lie to you. It gets worse if you don't see him everyday." She said keeping your eyes on the road.

" I don't understand." I said.

" I don't think anyone does." She said softly pulling up to our house.

" I think I am going to go for a run." I said. She smirked but nodded, I smiled and ran into the woods. I stripped then ran off toward the clearwater place. I had gone there when I was human with my dad a couple of times so I knew where it was. I stopped in front of the window that smelled like him. I could see him through the window. He was still young but probably only 16 or 17 but still younger then me.

I felt that hole leave and I felt better. I laid down and watched the house for god knows how long before I took off back home. When I got there Angel was already in bed and the lights were off. I walked in quietly and off to bed. I laid awake. I always thought about everything. How much my life had changed.

First I moved to Forks then I Met Edward, Then there was James and then Edward left me. After that I became a werewolf met my new Best friend. She Imprinted then my other best bud turned into a wolf then I imprinted in a guy named Seth..... My life had really changed. But what happens now? What if Edward and the Cullen's come back? What happens when Victoria strikes? To that thoutht I fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N I know it is short but I am having a writers block. Anyway REveiw and Yes it is a Seth and Bella story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 7

" Angel I am going to take a walk in the woods by the border." I said walking into Angels room. Her and Embry were sitting on the bed listening to music. He was doing homework and she was reading.

" Alright. Be careful." She said looking up from her book.

" I will." I said before jogging toward the door. I didn't tell her this bit It was the anniversary of the day I found out that Edward was a vampire. I know that now that I have Seth to worry about that I shouldn't go there but I wanted to. I liked it there even though it help sad memories for me/ I wanted to explore them and maybe rid me of them once and for all. Though I never told Angel this once and awhile I would miss the Cullen's. They were my Family. Vampires or not.

I walked there at a human pace. Why? cause I wanted to. I rarely ever took human pace anymore. I wasn't clumsy anymore so I wasn't going to brake anything. I was almost there I could see the opening now. It shone with a bright white light. Like it was the door to like heaven or something from a corny movie. But it wasn't heaven. I knew it wasn't.

_**Flashback....**_

_**1**_

" _**Crash it and I will kill you!" She said as I drove away. I laughed.**_

_**2**_

" _**Hey bellz how you feeling your burning up" Jake said a worried look on his face.**_

_**3**_

_**He slept peacefully. I couldn't help but stare. He looked do peaceful and so innocent. Suddenly he shot out of bed his breath labored and his eyes wide. I ducked under the window but I could still hear him. **_

_**End flashbacks...**_

I was in my heaven now and I was happy. I had to of the Best friends you could wish for ever. I had someone I loved more then life itself. I had a father who loved me even though I was technically a monster I didn't feel like it. I felt normal enough. I was always told I was going to be one thing. Now I was the opposite.

I walked into the meadow and it was just as I remembered it. Even though as Angel once said.

Watch everything. Cause tomorrow it won't be the same. It will never be that beautiful, more vibrant or the exact same ever again. Watch it while it is here and appreciate it. She had never said anything like that before. It was wise that I couldn't help but stare. She could be wise and that surprised me. Though I won't tell her that.

Suddenly I smelled it. It was so sweet it made my head hurt. I knew what it was it was a vampire. I didn't turn though I don't know why though. Then he walked out of the trees.

"Laurent." I said recognizing him. He growled and went into a defensive pose. I didn't change I just stood there and stared. What was he doing here?

" What are you doing her?" I said. I didn't real;y want to kill him. He had kind of help out with the whole James thing. " I thought you were in Denali?"

" Oh I was. But I kinda had a little trouble with the diet and am well......" He said. That is when I noticed his red eyes. I gasped. Before I could move he was in front. Of me.

" Well I see you have changed" He said leaning forward and sniffing the air around me. " But that won't stop Victoria from killing you." He whispered. I froze. Victoria was here. And she wanted to kill me?

" I will just kill you now. I always wanted to know what Wolf tastes like." He said. Right then Angel tore out of the woods and knocked him off me. She stood there and growled. His eyes widened and he took off. But Angel went the other way and came out human and dressed.

" Bella what were you thinking?!? Why didn't you transform" She said grabbing my shoulders. " I was so worried did he hurt you??" She said placing her head on my shoulder.

" No." I said. I was surprised. She was worried about me. " I am sorry..... For worrying you" I added. She stood up straight and nodded.

" It's fine." She said.

" Why didn't you go after Laurent?" I asked.

" The pack killed him do I could take care of you." She said.

"Oh....." I said. Then Jake popped out of the push and jogged over to where we were..

" Jeez Bella are you and idiot? Why didn't you transform?" He said stopping in front of me. I looked over at Angel and somehow Embry had showed up and they were both waiting for the answer too.

" I don't know he helped with the whole James thing and he was supposed to be a vegetarian." I said . The boys looked confused and Angel just rolled her eyes.

" Well I guess you were wrong huh." She said. I nodded.

" Oh well I guess. At least he didn't bite you." She said sounding relived. That would have been bad.

" Alright um wanna go to the beach. I don't really want to go home yet." I said. Angel rolled her eyes but started toward the beach.

" Hey Angel I bet I could beat you there." Jake said taunting her. She usually played with him if he asked. She looked at Embry who nodded. Then she took off.

" That's cheating!" He said running after her.

" He is pulling her to his level." I joked. Embry smiled and we walked together in comfortable silence.

" She really was worried you know. It was strange. Like she knew you were in trouble." He said suddenly. He had a calm voice. It made me calm.

" Really. Weird" I said

" Mhmm. I have to ask you something. Every time I ask her she changes the subject." He said.

" Alright. Shoot." I said

" Why didn't she tell me from the beginning?" He said looking straight ahead.

" About the imprinting werewolf thing?" I said. He simply nodded.

" Well she never told me exactly but I figured it out when I imprinted. Its hard to understand because if you lose it and hurt here she will heal. If she would have told you there is a chance you would have rejected her/ And with everything that happened with her parents.... And I think she just didn't want to hurt you. She wanted to protect you from everything. Including herself." I said.

" What happened with her parents? God why doesn't she tell me anything!?" He said frustrated.

" I don;t think she knows any other way. She always just protected everyone. I didn't even know about her parents until I dragged it out of her. I think she doesn't want any of us to dwell on her problems does that help." I said looking at him. Just then Jake and Angel came running. Back.

" Seth Clearwaters......Dad had a heart attack." Angel said giving me a hug. I quickly pushed her aside and ran. I ran to the hospital to where Seth was. I could feel his pain. I was so worried. I basically burst into the hosptal.

" Hey Bells long time no see." My dad said seeing me. I smiled.

" Hey dad. Heard about Mr. Clearwater. Is he OK." I said walking in.

" No Bells he......Died." He said. I froze.

Where is his family?" I asked

" They were sent home to grieve. Something happen Bells?" He said looking at me funny.

" Tell you the truth I imprinted on his son and He is going to turn so I have to go" I said running out of the hospital. I had to stop or get hit by a car.

" Bella he changed." Angel said.

I froze. What? He changed.

" Bella there will be a bonfire tonight. You can see him then. They need to calm him down. Embry said he will keep us posted. Oh and what did you say to him. He won't look me in the eye."

" You kept secrets from him." I said.

" Oh......." She said

" Why didn't you tell him the truth?" I asked. She froze.

" I don't know......... I guess I never talked about it. I didn't want to talk about it. I guess I wrecked it. I don't think I am going to go to this meeting. I have a errand to run." She said looking away. She dropped me off at home then drove away. I walked inside and the phone rang.

" Hello?" I said.

" Hi Bella. I just wanted you to know that everything is OK and he will be there tonight." Embry said. " Are you guys coming?" he said.

" I am. Angel had something to do tonight." I said.

" Oh..... Alright. I will see you tonight." He said before hanging up. I didn't stop pacing until 6 then I grabbed my car keys and drove to La Push. I was scared. What if it was only me. I mean could that even happen??

I parked at the base of the cliff and slowly walked up. They were all already there. I saw him and smiled when he looked up and stared. At me.

" Hi Seth." I said sitting down beside Embry.

" Hi." He said shyly.

" Where is Angel?" Embry said after Sam had started re telling the old legends.

" I don't know. She just kind of left. I am little worried about her. She seemed a little sad when she found out you knew but I don't know there is something wrong." I said.

" And that is all." Sam said then Paul left just like that.

" Call her. I am going to go talk to Seth." I said getting up. He nodded and pulled out his cell.

" Hey" I said

" Hey. So did I imprint is that what this feeling is?" He asked.

" Yep. Um Ya." I said it was kinda awkward.

" So now what?" He said.

" I opened my mouth to speak but then my phone rang. I answered it.

" Hello?" I said.

" Bella. Alice is back." Angel said. I dropped my phone. They were back.

* * *

**A/N. Yep they are BACK. HAHAHAHA. I had to cause if I didn't there would be no sequel so ya. Here is what I threw together Reveiw**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing except the Plot.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

I quickly picked up my phone. I looked around and everyone who was still there looked at me.

" What do you mean she is back?" I said.

" Bella. I am coming to pick you up. Tell Jake to take your Truck and you can pick it up later." She said before hanging up. I closed my phone as she pulled up.

" I'm sorry I have to go." I said before running down to the car. That is when it decided to rain. I looked up at the sky before hoping into the truck.

" Lets go." I said. She nodded. Looked toward the boys before speeding off. We drove in silence but not in the usual comfortable silence a awkward silence that made me nervous. I looked over at her but she was just staring out the wind shield.

" Angel are you OK?" I said. She looked at me and smiled. But it didn't go all the way to her eyes.

" Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She said.

" I don't know you just seem a little tense that's all." I said looking out the window.

" We are here. Lets go." She said pulling up in front of my dad's house. I got out of the car and followed her into the house.

" BELLA. What are you doing alive?" Alice said. I walked over and hugged her even though it stunk.

" Bella what happened to you?" Alice said pushing back. " I was looking for you and I couldn't see you. I thought you were dead??" She said. I looked at Angel and she shrugged..

" Alice we are werewolves." I said simply. " And so is Jake and some other boys from La Push. Why are you back???"

" I came to help Charlie deal with losing you!" She said. Then the phone rang. I went and picked it up.

" Hello?" I said.

" Bella. Is that you?" Rosalie said.

" Um Yes." I said.

" Crap, Crap. CRAP." She said.

" What happened?" I said.

" I told Edward you where dead and I can't get a hold of him." She said. She sounded sorry. I looked at Alice who was frozen.

" What is it Alice?" I said handing the phone to Angel and walking over to Alice.

" Edward is going to Volterra." She said.

" WHAT." Rosalie screeched. I looked ant the phone that was in Angel's hand.

" You mean the Volterra where the Voultri live?" Angel said her eyes widened.

" Yes of course you damned dog how many Vampire live in Volterra" She yelled.

" Shut up you stupid Leech! Now how are YOU going to stop him. We both know he will ONLY listen to Bella" She yelled back. Great they just meet and they are already fighting to the death.

" I hate to say it but your right. Bella you have to come to Volterra with me!" Alice said. " If not Edward will kill himself." I may not be IN love with Edward anymore but I still love him.

" Alright I will go." I said without a second thought.

" If she goes I go." Angel said crossing her arms.

" Oh and how are you going to stop her." Alice said back.

" Alice..... She is the Alpha wolf she can tell me what to do and I have to obey." I said

" Fine. But only you two." She said. " And we have to go now!" I nodded.

" I have a bag for you in the trunk. Go grab it." Angel said. I reluctantly left. God I hope they don;t kill each other. I walked outside. I froze when I saw the Jake and Seth.

" Bella whats going on. Who is here?" Jake said.

" Alice." I said walking over to the Camero and opening the trunk, I grabbed both bags and started back toward the house.

" What does she want?" Seth asked gently.

" For me to save Edward." I said stopping. " we are going to Vouterra. Some Vampire royalty live there. I don't know if I will make it back but If I don't..... I am glad I got to meet you Seth." I said. I saw Angel and Alice walk out. Angel looked are way but didn't smile like usual.

" Wait stay they can save Edward!" He said. I shook my head. I almost broke at the look on his face.

" I have to go save Edward. I owe that to him." I said before following Alice and Angel to Carlisle"s Mercedes.

" I'll be back." I said. Angel nodded then hopped in the back seat and we drove off.

I didn't look back. Both of them stood in the middle of the street. Before we were gone the whole pack was standing there. Jeesh. Then Angel's phone rang. I turned around and raised an eyebrow. She mouthed the word "SAM" To me then answered it.

" Hello?" She said. Then there was a pause.

" She may have Seth but that doesn't mean she shouldn't save Edward." She said calmly.

" I am going to make sure she doesn't do something stupid." She said after another pause.

" He will be OK. I will be back not that it matters." She said looking out the window.

"I have to go now. Goodbye." she said hanging up and turning her phone off. I did the same.

" Angel....." I started but she cut me off.

" Don't go there Bella." She said then she popped in her I-pod and ignored me. I shook my head.

" Is she usually like this?"" Alice said. I shook my head.

" No but I think she is upset with herself right now so just leave her be." I said.

" What did she do?" Alice said.

" She... Never mind it doesn't matter anymore." I said. Alice looked at me but noticed.

" We are going to fly because it will be faster then running." She said pulling up to the airport. I nodded. I got out of the car and walked over to the front doors. Angel and Alice followed behind me. It was awkward.

I was still a little mad at Alice for leaving without saying goodbye and I just had no idea what to say to Angel. I mean wow I had never seen her like this.

" Our flight leaves in an hour. I am going to call the Family and tell them whats going on." Alice said. I nodded.

" I am going to go get something to eat and I should probably call Embry and tell him whats going on." Angel said before walking off leaving me alone in the middle of the airport..

Seth POV **(A/N Oh my first POV change hmmm?")**

I walked home after watching Bella leave. I was sitting in my room watching Embry pace back and forth. Why he was here I am not so sure. I do know that he followed me home and hasn't left. Not that I mind but seriously.

" Embry, Man you need to relax." I said leaning back.

" I know but I can't I mean I haven't talked to her in a long time.... She didn't even wait to say goodbye." He said. Just then his phone rang.

" Hello?" He said.

" Where are you? What are you doing? Why do you care about Edward Cullen?" Embry started shooting out questions.

" Dude calm down." I said sighing. He rolled his eyes then there was a long pause.

" Oh. I see. So your doing this for Bella." He said simply.

" Will you come back?" He said looking at the floor then he looked up and I swore he blushed.

" Alright goodbye." He said then he hung up.

" What did she say" I asked

" She said that they were getting on the plane now. And not to come after her. She doesn't want me to get hurt." He said sliding down beside the wall on the other end of the room. I Rolled my eyes and laid down on the bed. I may not have been at this as long as Embry or Sam. Even Quil **(I forgot about him till now..oops." **or Jared but it still hurt when she was away. I mean we just met and she was already gone. I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling.

My thoughts went to the brunette I barely knew and already missed. I hope she is OK and that they don't kill her. I had already heard some stories from Jake about her and she seemed like a good person. Well I mean she was going to save her Ex boyfriend who was a Vampire from killing himself. That was defiantly something that you didn't see everyday or ever.

I looked up to find that Embry had pretty much passed out on the other side of the room. I sighed and flopped back down onto my bed. I let sleep take over me.

_**In his head**_

" _**This isn't my usual dream" I said looking around the room. It was pure white. So white it was almost blinding. I blinked and looked around.**_

" _**Seth?" Someone said from behind me. I turned around and there she was. **_

" _**Bella?" I said. I knew I was asleep then why does this feel so real. " What's going on?" I asked. She looked thoughtful for a minute**_

" _**I think Angel may have mentioned something about this. Like if we are really far apart and both asleep at the same time we can communicate through the subconscious. There is a whole science behind it but I can't remember it." She said smiling. It made my heart skip a beat for a second there.**_

" _**Weird." I said. She nodded slowly.**_

" _**Defiantly." She said**_

" _**So now what?" I asked it was getting kind of awkward. **_

" _**Let's just talk for a bit." She said." We could play like 20 questions or something."**_

" _**Alright." I said " You first." We started out with questions like Favorite colour or band then it got a little more complicated.**_

" _**Alright Ex boyfriends." I said**_

" _**Umm There is only Edward.." She said. Really.**_

" _**I don't have any." I said. " Why are you doing this?" I said**_

" _**Because I may not be IN love with Edward but I do still love him. I have to do what I can to save him. I have to wake up soon." She said standing up.**_

" _**Do you have to." I said. I didn't want her to go.**_

" _**Don't worry I will be back. Even if I don't come back right away I will still see you here." She said walking closer to me. I felt myself blush as she cam only inches away. Putting her face by mine.**_

" _**But just in case..." She said before pushing her lips onto mine. Everything kinda blanked for a minute in shock but I responded once that was over. Her lips were warm and soft. Just a little warmer then my own. We moved together but then she pulled away for a breath and rested her forehead against mine.**_

" _**Good bye Seth" She said before disappearing. I flopped down onto the ground. Wow. I really do hope she comes OK. Be careful Bella. **_

_**End**_

" Seth, Man wake up we have a meeting." Embry said shaking me awake.

" Huh?" I said.

" Sam wants us come on." He said. Oh that meeting. Great. I rubbed my eyes and reluctantly got up. We both jogged outside and then we headed to where the clearing was. Everyone's minds were jumbled together.

" Alright everyone quiet." Sam said and everyone stopped.

" Alright before anything I have been asked to tell you guys Not to got to Italy after Ang and Bells." He said putting on his Alpha voice making it final.

" What. Why would you do that!" Jake said.

" Angel's request. She wants us to stay here and wait for the Red head." He explained.

" But what if they don't make it out?" Jake asked.

" Don't think like that Jake." Embry said. " They will come back." He said. Everyone stood there quiet. I sure hope they come back.

* * *

**Alright here is the next chapter and my First POV change. I might do some more just cause. I think that Seth is going to be a little older then he is in the books like 16 maybe instead of 15 or 14. It would make it fell better. Only 2 years being that Bella is 18. So yea. The next Chapter wil be in Voulterra Bwahahahahahaha. Reveiw because you can!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 9

Bpov

" Now landing. Please buckle up and thank you for flying American Airlines!" The voice over the intercom said waking me from sleep. I groaned. I so didn't want to wake up.

" Have a nice sleep Bella." Angel said from beside me. I looked up.

" I forgot that I could see Seth in my head if we were far apart. You should have reminded me." I said " And yes I did. Did you?" I asked

" I didn't sleep." She said smiling. " I took a nap in the car before we left." She said.

" Oh." I said.

" Lets go." Alice said getting up. I followed her down the isle and off the plane. We walked out and grabbed our bags.

" Alice. How are we going to get there?" I said realizing that we weren't already there.

" How opposed are you to grand theft auto?" Alice said before disappearing. I shook my head.

" She's kidding right?" I said. Angel shook her head then looked toward a Yellow Porsche that was coming toward us.

"You're kidding me." I said as it pulled up infront of us. The window rolled down

" Get in." Alice said. I looked at Angel who grabbed my bag and hopped into the backseat. I jumped in beside Alice and we drove off. I had never been here before and should have been enjoying the scenery. But I was too distracted. Damn it.

" Angel?" I said turning to look at her but she was sound asleep in the backseat. I shook my head and turned towards Alice.

" I am sorry. This is my fault." Alice said.

" Huh?" I said. How is this her fault.

" I didn't look for you future but then I wanted to make sure you were OK and I couldn't find you. I couldn't think of another reason other then that you were dead. I tole Rosalie and she told Edward. You would have never had to do this if it wasn't for me and I am sorry." She said.

" It's not your fault. I should have called or something and told you what I was so that at least you knew. But I didn't" I said. She smiled but looked away. Then we stopped. There was a long line of cars trying to get in to the city.

" That's right it's St Marcus day." Alice said. " Now I know why Edward is doing this today of all days. Smart." She said.

" Why? What's St Marcus Day?" I asked. She opened her mouth to explain but then there was a knock at the window.

" Excuse me miss but You might have to turn back they are closing the city gates." The guard said. Alice took out a role of money and handed it to him.

" Um I think we can fit a few more drive through." He said. Alice smiled and we drove into the large gates to the city. But we didn't get far because of the hordes of people everywhere..

" Bella Hurry before it's too late." Alice said unlocking the doors.

" Good luck Bella." Angel said from the backseat. Oh so she decided to wake up. I didn't waste anytime. . I opened the door and ran into the large group of people, I started to push my way through the crowds. Alice didn't know where he was but I could smell him. Their were others but his scent I knew from my human days. It may have stunk but it was still Edward.

I remembered when that scent made me happy. Now it made me want to kill. My instincts were telling my to transform and kill whatever made that stench. But I couldn't not now. If I transformed I had a feeling I would never leave. And I had to leave I had to go home. For Angel and The pack but mostly for Seth because I couldn't imagine him in any pain. That is the thought that pressed me toward the dark alley where I knew Edward was standing. Ready to walk into the sunlight and commit suicide.

" Edward." I called almost tripping for the first time in a long time. He didn't hear me. But I could see him now.

" Edward." I called again just avoiding running over a small girl. I was close now.

" Edward!" I called one more time before throwing myself at him literally. But even now my aim wasn't so good so I missed and was headed toward the pavement. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

But just in time I was caught by two extremely cold arms.

" Bella?" the velvety voice that I hadn't heard and used to miss said.

" Edward you can't do this go back" I said standing up and pushing him back. I must have surprised him cause he took a step back

" Bella is that really you?" He said taking my face in his hands. But they were too cold. I nodded and stepped out of his hands.

" Yes Edward it is me." I said. Before anything he pulled me into a hug.

" I thought you were dead I am so glad you're.......... You smell like wet dog and you have a fever. Are you OK?" He said.

" Mr Cullen." Someone said from behind us.

" I'll explain later OK." I said before looking behind us. There were three figures in cloaks behind us. Not the red cloaks that everyone else had but black ones instead.

" Hello Felix." he said back.

" Hello everyone!" Alice said skipping in beside Angel. Hey they weren't fighting this time. That may have been a first for them.

" Hello Alice." Edward said.

" I need you to come with us." A girl about the same size as Alice but with blonde hair and red eyes said taking off her hood. " We are causing a scene" She said. I turner around and noticed the family of the little girl I had almost ran over were looking at us.

" I'll meet up with you guys later." Edward said.

" No they come with us" She said before turning back down the alley. I heard Edward mumble something but grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I kept up easily but they still walked human pace.

I had no idea to where we were going but the air was tense. Suddenly they opened a door and we were in a large waiting room. At the back stood a pretty blonde human.

" Hello Janice." **(Can't remember her name or how she looks so oops!) **The small girl said. She smiled sweetly. Why would they keep a human here? Felix winked at her before walking down a long hallway. I was guided down this hallway by both Edward and Alice while Angel who I had forgotten about walked behind me. She looked upset about something and a little nervous.

Which then reminded me. I was a werewolf in a castle full of Vampires. I wonder what my chances were of coming out of her alive? Oh god. And what about Seth that will kill him to. Why can I never be calm in these kinds of situations.

" Bella. Breathe." Angel said from behind me. I took a breathe before following Edward into a large room the smelled of lots of vampires. My instinct was trying to take over. But if I did that they would kill me for sure.

" Edward It is wonderful to see you again. To bad they are under such horrible circumstances." A guy in a black cloak stated. He must be the head guy. He had black hair and his skin looked frail. Like if a human toughed it it would crumble. He had crimson eyes and almost floated as he walked. Behind him stood to similar men. One of them had white hair and the other had black.

" Oh and you brought friends. You must be Alice and well look it's Bella. I thought she died." The first one said.

" So did I But alas she is not." Edward said.

" I see." He said thoughtful. " And I don't recognize you" He said looking at Angel. How did he know who I was?

" Angel. Angel Ingrao." She said.

" Well it is lovely to meet both you and Bella. I am Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius." He said cheerfully. " I guess you don't want us to kill you anymore." He said turning toward.

" Nope." Edward said " We should probably go now." He said.

" Wait. These two are not human yet I haven't smelled their scent in many years." Aro said walking towards us. " You tow wouldn't happen to be Shifters would you." He said almost excited.

" That we are." Angel said. Huh I thought we were werewolves.

" I haven't heard of your kind in years." He said.

" Well we don't usually stay for very long. Most don't find a reason to stay in well this world for long and move on with their human lives." She said simply.

" That is interesting." He said " How many of there are you?" He asked.

" Just us Two for now." She said. What about the La Push boys?

" Two to many" Caius said. I felt me breath catch. Please don't kill us.

" It's only two. What could they do?" Aro said. " There is just one more thing. Edward can't read your mind right?" He asked I nodded. " Do you mind if I try. I am a mind reader also. I just need you to touch my hand." He said walking toward me with his arm out. I looked at Angel who nodded.. I reached out and touched his cold hand. It sent shivers down my spine. His skin felt papery but was strong as any others. Hes face scrunched up then he let go.

" It seems I can't read you either. Strange." He said. " Can I see your hand?" He asked Angel this time. She held out her hand and he took it. She didn't look nervous at all. His face scrunched up again and he let go of her hand and turned towards Edward.

" Can you hear this ones thoughts?" He said. Edward shook his head

" No." He said

" Interesting. Well you guys are free to go. Then. Wait till nightfall though." He said turning around. " Oh and are you sure you don't want to join us? Any of you?" He asked. I looked at Angel who shook her head.

" It's a nice offer but we have people back home to look after." She said.

" Same goes for us." Alice said.

" Ah What a waste." He said. With that we left. As we walked out as a whole crowd of people walked in. They were all human and they looked like they were on a tour. Edward sneered and Alice looked disgusted. They were.... OH. They were supper. I shivered.

We walked into the area where Janice sat. We had to wait there till it got dark. Angel walked over and laid down on the couch and fell back to sleep. I sat down in front of the couch.

" You're a shifter?" Edward said.

" That I am." I said " I turned the day you left" I said sensing that question.

" Oh." He said.

" Edward there is something I want to talk to you about." I said. Thinking about him made my chest hurt and I wanted to curl up in my own self pity. I wanted to run all the way home but I had to talk to Edward cause I still did want them in my life.

" What is it." He said.

" Do you know anything about us." I asked.

" Not really." He said thoughtfully.

" Alright well there is this thing called..... Imprinting. It was like when one of our kind finds there true soulmate. The one they want to spend the rest of their life with and the one the live for and protect. Edward.... I imprinted on Seth Clear water." I said slowly. I saw pain cross his face.

" Edward I am sorry and I know I am being selfish but what are the chances that we can still be friends" I said. No begged. I did want the Cullen's in my life.

" I'll try Bella." He said but got up and went to talk to Alice.

" Bella are you sure?" Angel said from behind me.

" I thought you were asleep." I said leaning my head against the couch.

" Bella I am a big baby. I don't wanna talk to Embry right now." She said. " And are you sure about the Cullens?"

" I am. A want them in my life. You'll like them if you get to know them." I said.

" I know." She said. " Sleep Bella you need some rest and we have hours left." She said. I nodded and fell right to sleep.

_**In Bella's head **_

" _**That was fast" I said looking around the bright white room. I really need to find out if I can change the colour of this room. I will ask when I get out of here.**_

" _**Hello Bella." Seth said putting his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I leaned my head against his chest and sighed. **_

" _**Hey Seth." I said before kissing his jaw." How are things in Washington?:" I asked. It was surprising how quickly things were moving for us. **_

" _**Not the same without you here but alright." He said. I smiled. He chuckled**_

" _**What?" I asked.**_

" _**Nothing I was just thinking about you and me. We just met I shouldn't miss you so much." He said kissing behind my ear. " I should be more worried about calling you after our first date not when I am going to get to kiss you not in.... Where ever it is we are. I should also not have to worry about you getting eaten by a bunch of Vampires." He whispered**_

" _**I know. But we aren't normal. But I can't help but be thankful for that." I said**_

" _**Why is that?" He said**_

" _**If I was human then I would still be hung up over Edward and never would have found you." I said.**_

" _**When are you guys coming back?" He asked**_

" _**We will probably be heading out today or tomorrow. We have to stay here till nightfall." I said.**_

" _**That's good. No great! Did you get to Edward in time?" He asked. I nodded.**_

" _**I have perfect timing." I said giggling. He chuckled.**_

" _**My sister changed today." He said.**_

" _**Oh how's that going for her?" I asked**_

" _**Alright I guess. She is freaking out. Maybe she will calm down when you guys get here." He said.**_

" _**Maybe but we aren't exactly the same remember." I said**_

" _**I know. But maybe having girls with the same...... problems as her will help." He said**_

" _**I'll try and Angel will too/" I said " Oh and how is Embry doing?" I asked.**_

" _**Well he is in worse shape then me but I think he his kind of upset about something. Do you know what it is?" **_

" _**Angel didn't tell him about her past. I think he was more hurt then angry. I think she is more embarrassed then angry. I hope they talk about it though. Angel is being immature about it." I said frustrated.**_

" _**Don't worry they will. I know it." He said.**_

" _**You have never met Angel." I said**_

" _**But I have met Embry. I know that he may not seem like it but he will fight with her till they talk." He said. That calmed me down.**_

" _**Ok." I said. **_

" _**I have to go now. But I will call or sleep later. I will talk to you then OK?" I said stepping out of his embrace**_

" _**Do you have to?" He said pouting.**_

" _**Would you rather have Edward carry me all the way to the airport?" I said**_

" _**Alright. I will see you soon OK?" He said before pushing his slightly cooler lips onto mine. We moved in sync them I pulled back. **_

" _**See you soon." I said **_

_**Real life now**_

" Bella it's time to go." Edward said gently. I shook my head to wake myself up then stood up.

" We have a plane to catch." Angel said. I nodded and followed. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me along. Being that I might fall cause I was still half asleep. We got into a black Mercedes and drove off toward the airport. Alice started on at full speed about what happened while they were gone. I didn't catch most of it but then again until I was home I didn't really notice anything.

Everything passed in a blur. The ride to the airport and the plane ride. Angel had called Sam and told him about everything and that we were on our way. Sam said he would send someone with a car. Then we were landing I was almost jumping up and down.

" Calm down Bella." Angel said chuckling

" Shut Up." I said. She is way to calm.

" Alright lets go grab our bags." Alice said. Getting up to leave the plane.

" Alright." Angel and Edward said following. I think they could get along.

Now I was up and was almost ready to jump around. I was so glad to be back. I had never actually felt this way before. I drove me insane and I loved every minute of it.

But then I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw him and of course he was standing right in front of me. I walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck. I felt better now all the giddiness was gone and I was calm.

" Hey Bella." He whispered

" Hey." I said back. I looked around. Edward was looking away from me. Alice just smiled and Angel was talking with Embry on the other side. But the were close together so it has to be good.

" I am home." I said. Before taking his hand rushing over grabbing Angels and pulling both of them toward the rest of the pack with Alice and Edward close behind

**

* * *

**

And so it ends.............. Just kidding : ) It's not really. There is still more for this story! I will bring in the rest of the Cullens and maybe a little Oc for Edward. He didn't do anything : ) I also want to do Sam and Emily's wedding so there is still some stuff I have to finish first.

Review!!!

MxT


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; Own Nothing I....... **

* * *

Chapter 10

Bpov

"Bella get ready it's time to go!" Alice said skipping into the room. She basically lived here now that they were back. Though she liked to complain about how the house smelled. It was kind of annoying actually.

" Alright I will be right there." I said rolling over. " Stupid over excited pixie." I murmured after she was gone. Seth chuckled from beside me.

"Oh shut up. You have to get up to." I said rolling onto my back. It had been a week and the Cullens were just now all flying in from where ever they were. The only ones that are here are Edward and Alice.

" Yeah I know but I don't wanna." He said turning over and putting one arm over me making it so I couldn't move.

" Get up you two." Angel said walking into the room.

" What Alice need help getting me up." I said.

" Yes so she came in and woke me up. Now get up." She said flopping down at the end of the bed.

" Erm Fine. But I will make you pay for it." I said siding out from under Seth's arm and grabbing my Toiletries and some clothes before heading for a shower.

Today I would be reunited with the rest of the Cullen's. Part of me wasn't sure If I was ready for that. Angel Had convinced me that I should see them. I thought we were supposed to Hate Vampires. But there is something that once again she isn't telling me about her past. I wonder if Embry would have any idea. Probably not. Though she did open up a bit more. I don't think she is willing to spill everything about her past.

I got out of the shower and put on a simple pair of jeans and a royal blue tee shirt. I walked in to see that both Angel and Seth were asleep where I left them.

" Alright you two out of bed!" I said jumping onto the bed. They both groaned.

" Go away Bella." Angel said rolling onto her back and standing up. " Alright I'll go make breakfast then we are off to go meet your Vampires." She said leaving.

" Alright you to." I said. He groaned but got up.

" Go shower then come get breakfast." I said kissing him then heading downstairs.

"Morning" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." Angel said mixing pancake batter.

" Good Morning Bella." Embry said smiling.

" GOOD MORNING BELLA!" Alice sang dancing around the room.

" Alice someone spike your blood this morning." I said sitting down beside Edward.

" You would think." He whispered.

" I heard that but no I get to see Jasper and my Family today!" She sang walking over to where we were standing.

" Oh I get it." I said rolling my eyes.

" Was I this bad?" I said looking at Angel.

" Almost." She said chuckling. " But don't worry no normal person can get that hyper."

" Yep it's special just to me" She said dancing past Seth as he walked in. He raised an eyebrow.

" Don't ask." I said simply

"Alright" He said shrugging. He walked over pecked me on the cheek then sat across from me.

"So Bella excited to see the Fabulous Cullen's again." Angel said flipping a pancake.

" Of course are you?" I said. She rolled her eyes.

" Shut it. I knew of the Cullen's before you even moved here." She said everyone looked shocked.

" Really do I ever say anything that doesn't shock everyone." She said

" How did you know about us?" Edward said.

" Bella flip these." She said handing me the flipper thing. And walking into the basement. It was kind of an Awkward silence.

" Did she tell you about that?" I asked Embry. He shook his head.

" No but I got used to it. She has a lot of secrets she isn't willing to let go of yet." He said simply.

" Damn straight." She said coming into the kitchen with 8 really large books. Embry got up and gave her hand putting them onto the table. She took one and flipped through it.

" Here." She said pointing sure enough there was two pages about the Cullen's.

" This is a prophecy book. It's was used by people who wanted to see their enemy's future. No offense but your still a Vampire. Anyway it changes as you do. Powers and what not. Only 5 in existence and I got one." Angel said pointing.

"The rest of them are a series of index book. Every vampire alive is in these books. Along with their powers and current location and a bit about their past. Carlisle might like to have a look at my collection. I got a lot of books like this." She said

" Why?" I asked.

" Well if you must know. When I was locked in the basement. I was trained physical with weapons and mentally with those ever changing books as well as regular stuff. I got like 18 mystical sword and staffs downstairs." She said

" Oh... We have weapon's downstairs?" I said. I didn't know that.

" Mhmmm." She said.

" I gotta get these back now." She said picking them back up.

" I will help." Embry said taking half again.

" Alright. Thanks." She said and they both headed downstairs. I put the Pancakes on a plate then put them in the middle of the table.

" Eat then we will go." I said. I grabbed a couple and sat down. Poured some syrup on them then started to eat. I hate quickly and started on the dishes.

" Ready to go" Angel said leaning against the door frame.

" Mhm" I said grabbing my bag then walking out.

" I'll drive." Seth said steering me to my car.

" Alright." I said enjoying the contact." We will meet you there Ang." I said climbing into my ancient truck. We started after Angel Camero.

" Are you sure you want to go and meet them?" He asked

" Yea why?" He said.

" You talked in your sleep. It sounded like you were afraid." He said putting on his worried face. It was so sexy.

"I'll be fine." I said. He smiled and grabbed my hand and we drove in a comfortable silence. I started feeling nervous when we pulled up to the house. I took a deep breath then climbed out of the car. I automatically felt a rush of calm flow through me.

I walked up to Alice and followed Edward into the house. Embry and Seth looked uncomfortable.

" Hey guys don't have to come." I said. " You can wait out here or go home. I'll be OK."

" Are you sure." Embry said. I nodded. " Angel are you coming?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

" Yep." She said

"You don't have to I'll call if anything happens." She said turning to Embry. He nodded and walked into the woods.

" You can go too." I said looking at Seth.

" Are you sure?" He said looking toward where Embry had just disappeared through.

" Yep. I'll call later." I said. He gave me a quick kiss then ran into the woods.

" Are you sure you wanna be in a house full of Vampires." I said.

" Of course." She chuckled grabbing my arm and pulling me along .

" Your so weird." I said laughing. I was immediately wrapped up in to cold arms.

" Bella I missed you!" Esme said dry sobbing. I just realized how much I missed her.

" I missed you to." I said hugging her back ignoring the stench. I let her go and was immediately taken into a big bear hug with Emmett.

" Damn Bells you stink." He said putting me down.

" You don't exactly smell yummy either." I joked. He just gave me a wide grin.

" Bella I am so sorry. I didn't think that you were alive." Rosalie said not looking at me.

"It's okay don't worry about it." I said waving it off. I hugged everyone else. Even Jasper and Rosalie gave me hugs.

" So Bells whose your friend?" Emmett said looking at Angel.

" Right. That's Angel. She's like the Alpha." I said introducing her. " IN other words she knows more about us them I do." I said. She smiled.

" It's wonderful to meet you all. Bella is correct. If you have any questions I can probably give you answers and we are going to become part of the treaty you have with the La Push boys if you don't mind" She said.

" That's wonderful" Carlisle said. " And if you don't mind I would like to talk to you maybe later."

" Of course. We should do that at my house I have some books you might be interested in." She said.

" About what?" He asked.

" About our kind and your kind and other witches and demons. Stuff like that." She said simply.

" Other witches and Demons you say. Interesting." He said. " But for now lets go and talk in the living room. Come on everyone." He said before walking into the house.

Everyone sat down and it was quiet.

" So Bella how have you been?" Rosalie asked. Well at least she was trying.

" Pretty good actually." I said. " It would have been easier without the change but I don't decided these things." I said

" What was your transformation like? I mean ours lasted three days and it felt like we were on fire. How about yours?"

" Well it's kind of like this. My transformation was the day you guys left. I was running away from the spot the opposite way of Edward the I got really angry. I mean you would to if the love of your life, best friend and second family left you without saying good bye. Then I felt like I was on fire and I just kind of exploded. And there I was a giant dog." I said.

" So this is our fault?" Edward said.

" No its genetic actually. She would have changed eventually. As soon as any Vampire came near here." Angel said. " Though moving here and being around you sped up the process she would have anyway."

" Interesting. So you werewolves." Carlisle said.

" Yes and no. We have similar traits to a werewolf we can change whenever we need to. And we can become human again were a werewolf can not." She said. " We would actually be place under shifters"

" Hmmm." He said. After that we just talked about regular stuff. Less about the supernatural and more about regular stuff. Then I felt some one change. I looked over at Angel who was smiling.

" Is that...." I said.

"Yep. Interesting. There are two newbies." She said.

" How do you know that?" I asked. She just chuckled.

" Have you learned nothing? I now everything now lets go before they do something they regret." She said getting up.

" Whats going on?" Edward asked.

" Somebody just changed so We have to go deal with that. Watch out new werewolves ore more dangerous then newborn vampires by far" Angel said walking toward the door. " It was nice to meet you. Give me a call if you have questions."

" See you guys" I said smiling and following Angel out the door. We walked into the woods stripped and transformed.

**Bella**

_**Angel**_

_Heather_

_Adam_

" _What the Hell." _ A male voice screamed

"_Adam why are you a giant dog?" _A female voice asked

" _Why are you!" _He retorted

" _**Both of you need to calm down. Staying like this is going to get you no where fast." **_Angel thought calmly.

"**She's right you know."**

" _Who are you two and what do you know."_

That was the point where we found them. They were in the middle of a large grass area with a small creek in the middle.

" _Whoa"_

" _**Let's start with introductions shall we. I am Angel Ingrao."**_

" **Bella Swan"**

" _Heather Lockry_

"_Adam Lockry. Heathers twin."_

" _**Lets talk more once you transform back . Um Bella will you run and get them some clothes."**_

"**I am on it boss!" **I said. I transformed then ran toward the house. It wasn't far but a good twenty minute run. I got home and ran up stair. In my closet I grabbed a pair of Seths sweats and a pair of shorts and a tank top. Before running back.

" I got it." I said running into the field. I now noticed what they looked like.

The bigger one had chocolate brown fur and brown eyes. The other one was pure white with a back spot on her back.

Angel nodded her big head then walked into the tree's to change. She came out wearing the same outfit as earlier.

" Happy thoughts guys." She said to the two large wolves. Soon they both transformed. I turned around to give them privacy tossing the clothes over my shoulder.

" We are dressed you can turn around." I turned around and smiled at the twins. Adam was tall and thin. He was kind of muscled hut he would bulk up. He had blonde hair that fell over his eyed and bright blue eyes and pale skin.

His sister was shorter. She had her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were brought out by a small amount of make up.

" You guys should come and live with us. I have two rooms for you. It will be safer until you can keep It under control." She said simply.

" Why? Why do we transform into big dogs?" Adam asked. She told them the story and then we headed home. I smelled the Cullen's. Do they have a death wish?

" Keep calm we can't kill these one." Angel said taking hold of Adams arm to calm him down. After they had calmed down we walked into the house.

" Hello. I see you found the place OK." Angel said simply smiling. I looked over and noticed that Heather was starring at Edward. I smirked and looked at Angel who nodded.

" Aren't you lucky?" She said to Edward. He looked confused.

" Well Carlisle I shall show you those books now. They are downstairs. Bella why don't you let Alice and the Cullen Females go shopping?" She said.

"YAY." Alice squealed. Rosalie nodded and Esme smiled. Alright.

" Adam go carry their bags for them. In fact why don't you all go except for Edward and Heather. I believe there is something you need to talk about." She said before guiding Carlisle to her basement library. Heater blushed at that but in the end everyone left.

" What does Heather have to tell Edward?" Alice asked after we had all loaded into the camero. Half of us in the camaro and the other half in the Jeep.

" Heather imprinted on Edward. I know the look. I remember seeing it in Angel when she met Embry. I also remember watching her go through the time away from him. I remember the feeling..... I don't wish that on anyone. So that's why I am glad that she is being given that chance." I said as I drove.

" How bad was it?" Alice asked.

" Like... It hurt like if I am not with him I can't breath. My hearts gone and I have to force myself to eat, It was depressing. But in the end it works out I guess." I said smiling. " It's to intense to explain."

" Wow." Rosalie said. " Must be nice."

.

"It is." I said drifting away then my Cell rang.

" Hello?" I said.

" Hey Bella. Just checking in on you. Are you and Angel OK?" Seth asked

" Yea. We have some new werewolves on hand but they are fairly calm and I think we will be alright. I ma heading for some shopping in Port Angeles with the Cullen's minus Edward and Carlisle and Angel is at the house." I said.

" Okay I will see you soon kay?' he said. I smiled.

" For sure." I replied.

" Be safe. I love you." He said.

" I will. Love you two. Bye." I said hanging up.

" Awe Bellaaaaaa." Alice said.

" Shut up." I said driving to the parking lot at Alice's favorite mall.

* * *

**Here you go!. Yes the Heather and Edward are going to be a couple. I am sorry it took me so long to update! Reveiw and let me know what you think**

**

* * *

-MxT  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 11

Bpov

Hectic. That was how the household has been for the last few weeks. The Twins were usually level headed but as soon as they were angry they were extremely hard to calm down. Heather attacked Angel one time. I don't really remember why but she did and of course Angel hadn't transformed yet when it happened so she did end up hurt. But she healed up. But Embry hasn't trust the two of them alone since.

Edward all but moved in. Being that Angel still needed to keep an eye on Heather and Adam. And if Heather left so would Adam. Not that I am complaining. I like Edward but he stinks up the house.

Adam basically follows Angel around like a lost puppy. It's kind of cute in a way. She didn't seem to mind to much. Both me and Heather thinks he has a fair sized crush on the boss lady. She likes to compare it to a student and the Principal.

Other then that everyone got alone OK. Well except for of course Embry and Adam but their civil. I was right when I said that Angel would get along with the other Cullen's. Her and Emmett hung out a lot playing video games and whatever that no one else would play with him. And win every time.

That was one of the more amusing thing that happened. Other then those changes life went back to the way it was plus the Cullen's and twins. I was right now sitting in my room reading and waiting for Seth to some back from his shift.

" Bella." Rosalie said leaning against the door frame. " Can I talk to you?"

" Of course. Come on it." I said putting the book down beside me on the bed. She nodded shutting the door and sitting on the end of the bed.

" Bella. I wanted to apologize and explain my actions from before." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

" You don't have to if you don't want to. I forgive you." I whispered making sure that she wanted to.

" It would make me feel better if you listened." She said looking up at me.

" Of course I will." I said.

" Thank you." She said before she started her story. " I was born in 1915 in Rochester New york by the name of Rosalie Lillian Hale. Life was easier back then. It was different to be a human. Easier. It was 1933 when I turned 18, I was young and beautiful.

My life was perfect. Though my parents were middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something i realize now that he was smug about- he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves.  
"It was my mother's job to keep our house- and myself and my two younger brothers- in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I dint fully understand at the time, but i was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more.

They had social aspirations- social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did.  
"They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere i went, from the year i turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair.

Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.  
"I knew what i wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that i wouldn't get exactly what i wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and would think I was the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Bella. I was silly and shallow, but i was content." She smiled, amused at her own evaluation. "

My parents influence had been such that i also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings and someone else that would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And i didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things.

"There were a few things i wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have allowed me to marry. But he loved her. I caught him kissing her when they thought I wasn't looking. They had a small baby and looked happy. I could fell it. I left late that evening. It was dark and as I walked I thought maybe I should have called my father to come and pick me up But it was warm and I didn't live that far away.

I heard them in an Alley but I was planning on ignoring them. I could tell they were drunk by they way the talked and laughed like idiot." She paused here. This must be a hard part for her to tell but I waited patient;y for her to continue

" Anyway. It wasn't just some random strangers. It was Royce and his friends. He boasted about me to his friends. But mostly to his newest one. He asked if I was as good as the girls back home. I dunno she has to many clothes on. I don't wanna scare you but the beat leaving me for dead in the streets. That is where Carlisle found me. He later turned me."

" From there I became who I am today. I am sorry for the way I treated you. I.... Just didn't want you to throw it all away. I mean you have everything I want. But you wanted to throw it all away. That is mostly why. Then there was my jealousy. My pride was my looks but that stupid Edward never looked at me twice. Then you came alone and he risked everything and I got jealous.. Did you know that we were supposed to be mates? Carlisle thought that's what would happen. But It didn't Edward it my brother that is it." She said stopping there. I was speechless.

" Um..." I said trying to think of something to say.

" Do you forgive me?" She asked.

" Of course." I said.

" I would hug you but you stink. Friends or sisters.." She said.

" I wouldn't want it any other way." I said smiling.

" Thank you." She said getting up " Good night Bella." She said before disappearing.

" Did you have a nice talk with Rosalie." Seth said walking into the room.

" Surprisingly." I joked.

" Well that's good that you two are getting along now." He said flopping down beside me on the bed.

" Tired?" I asked laughing.

" Mhmm." He mumbled. I turned of the light I curled up beside him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we fell asleep like that.

The next morning.....

" ANGEL, BELLA GET OUT OF BED. I WANNA TALK TO YOU." a voice I noticed as Emily's called from the hallway

" Ugh." Seth groaned " What does Emily want?"

" I dunno. I will go find out." I mumbled rolling out of bed. I walked into the hallway.

" Good morning Bella." She sang giving me a hug.

" Morning Emily." I said.

" Guess what time it is." She sang again

" Time for me to go wake Angel up so she can here this." I said walking down the hall to Angel's room. " Angel get up Emily is here and had news." I said putting my head against the door. I hate mornings. The door opened showing a very tired looking Angel.

" It better be important." She said walking out of the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

" It is. It's time to start preparing for mine and Sam's wedding." She sang before squealing. Angel counted in her head for a minute.

" So it is. So what have you got planned for us this morning?" She asked chuckling.

" I was thinking about setting a date. We want it in October but we don't have a date or venue yet." Emily said after thinking about it.

" Okay, Let us shower and eat okay." She mumbled before walking back to her room.

" If she isn't out in half an hour she is asleep again." I said before going to take my own shower. Emily had asked us to help her with the wedding. She asked Angel to be her Maid of honor because they had spent a lot of time together before I met Seth and the Cullen's came back. And I was a a bridesmaid but I was still supposed to go to all those things. By Emily's request of course.

I showered quickly. I didn't want to deal with Emily as a bridezilla this early in the morning. It was like 8:00 am. By the time I got down there everyone had dragged themselves out of bed. Even Sam was sitting at the table which is strange to see him here this early..

" Mornin' everyone." I said sitting in the chair beside Adam and across from Seth. After a chorus of Good morning's everyone ate in silence. It was strange for it to be so quiet.

" Okay let's go." Emily said after the dishes were done.

" Okay, Okay. Lets go." Angel said We got in the car and started toward Seattle. It was about 3.5 hours from our destination. But Emily talked all the way there about her wedding. I wonder if Angel was regretting agreeing to this. We got to whoever Emily had made an appointment with and set the date to October 13 which mean we had about 3 months. Emily decided that she wanted to go dress shopping as well because we didn't have a lot of time.

We stopped at what looked like the most expensive Bridal store in Seattle and walked in.

"Hello." The hostess I guess if that's what you call them said as we walked in.

" Hi." Emily said.

" Well have a look around. One of the associates will bring you come champagne." She said very politely. Emily immediately started looking at the dresses. Trying some on while we sat on big white chairs sipping the Champagne we were given.

" What about this one?" She asked coming out. She looked so happy it was incredible.

" Hmmm." Angel said. " I think this one looks the best out of all of them."

" I agree." I added. Emily smiled really wide.

" Then this is my Wedding Dress! Now for the bridesmaids." She said evilly before waltzing still in the dress to that part of the store. After trying on a million dresses. I walked out wearing something from the Mori Lee collection. It was Strapless, slim A-line gown with asymmetrical side draping over the hips. Angel walked out wearing the same dress but her's was black and mine was royal blue.

" Yes those are my bridesmaid dresses." Emily said standing up. She was still in her wedding dress. Then Angel's cell rang. She trudged over to answer it.

" Hello?" She said. Then there was a pause.

" Where?" She asked. Then another pause.

" Do you guys need help. I could send out the twins?"

" Okay. Keep me posted. Be careful." She said smiling.

" Kay bye." She said before hanging up

" What is it. Is Sam Okay?" Emily said. Catching on that it had something to do with the wolves.

" Yes everyone is just fine. The spotted the Red head. The Cullen's are out there too. Embry said he would call back but we have to stay in Seattle. Adam and Heather are watching over La Push so don't worry about it okay." She said sitting down.

" Well these are the dresses I want. We will pick up a pink one for Heather and a green one for Leah......" Emily said going to fill out some forms for the dresses.

" She still wants to kill you you know." Angel said leaning back in the chair she was sitting in.

" I know..... But I would rather die then put Heather in danger because it's Edwards mate she is after." I said

" I know..... Well neither of you will did don't worry" She said before getting up to change out of the dress. I followed and soon we were heading out for something to eat. We decided an a small Italian restaurant. It was quiet as we ate. Then Angel's cell rang.

" Hello?" She said. I heard mumbling on the phone but didn't catch anything.

" That's Okay maybe next time. Is everyone Okay?" She said suddenly.

" That's good we will come back soon." Then there was a pause.

" Sure, Sure. See you soon. Bye bye." She said before hanging up

" Everyone is OK. But she got away and they lost track of her." She said putting the phone away

" Lets go then." Emily said paying the bill and leaving. We exchanged a look but followed. We drove there and it seemed to take longer. This time around.

But we soon pulled up to the house. Everyone was here it seemed. All of the Cullen's and the pack. We walked in and it went quiet.

"What happened?" I asked.

" We can't find the Twins, Claire or Kim" Sam said slowly.

"......." I was speechless. This is all my fault. I cannot believe it. I put my friends in danger.

" She's smart." Angel said.

" Huh?" I said once again she shocked everyone in the room. " Your complementing her?"

" Yep. She took people that we all would fight for. Only two of them are supernatural so she has the upper hand When you take hostages you take them so that you make everyone angry. Anger then leads to carelessness so in the end she would get what she wanted. Making her smart." Angel said as if it was obvious

" I am going to go see if I can locate anything on this Victoria. Everyone has to re mane as calm as possible. Don't let her catch you in a panic. She can use it against you." Angel said before walking toward the basement door.

" Angel. We should all stay together." Carlisle said.

" I agree." Sam said

" You can all stay here. I have enough rooms and couches for everyone who needs to sleep and the Cullen's can do whatever they usually do unless it is What Emmett and Rose usually do then please hold off" She said half serious half joking.

" I'll help trying to locate her." Carlisle said. Then they both left.

" And now we wait." I said sitting on Seth's lap. But for how long. Please hurry Angel

* * *

**A/N Here it is. Review for me**

**-MxT  
**


	12. Authors note :

_**Dear all of my readers,**_

_**I am sooo sorry. I can't even express how sorry I am for what I am about to do. I am going to put this story on hold. **_

_**Some of you are wondering why. Well I will tell you. I am just not feeling it right now. I can't come up with a plot and I am regretting what I have done with it so far. Sigh. But right now this story is on hold until further notice. I am sorry about this but I might as well put ti on hold then keep people waiting for the next update. Thank you for reading so far and again I am sorry**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Caitlyn or MxT**_


End file.
